


A world not our own

by Sasygigi



Category: 20th Century CE RPF, Black History - Fandom, Michael Jackson (Musician), Music RPF, Othello - Shakespeare, Touhou Project
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, F/F, Fallen Angels, Genderbending, Ghosts, Human, Kitsune, M/M, Magic, Romantic Friendship, Slow Burn, Yôkai
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:34:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 35
Words: 36,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25922911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasygigi/pseuds/Sasygigi
Summary: I don't know what happened.Everything was all black for me.But I did know one thing.I was alone in a strange forestIt was cold.And most definitely my body was not my own.Where in heaven's name am I?
Relationships: Martin luthor king jr/ Malcolm x, Michael Jackson/ Yakumo Yukari
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. A world not our own

Somewhere in a deep forest was a lady in black on the floor. Her eyes open showing confusion and fear. She got up immediately after and started to look around her surroundings.

She was in a forest, far away from an sign of human life at all.

Her brew hung went faster, almost to the point of pure fear.

She wanted to scream.

"Okay...deep breaths"she said to herself" I'm probably just got lost and got stuck here, I just need to find a city a call someone to get me"

"You won't be able to"a soft voice said

" Huh!? "She gasped

Instantly she turned around, a lady in a white dress, and a white bow was looking down at her.

" Who are you, and what did you mean by I can't call anyone? "

"There's no phones here, nor is there any technology, this is not even America"

" I don't understand"

"I don't understand either" she sighed"To be honest I still have yet to figure what this place is called, but I do know it's our what we think it is "

"Jesus Christ" she sighed

"Do you have a name?"

" Yes it's...uh... "

"You don't have one?"

" I do, I just don't think it would be appropriate, for this...body, you wouldn't understand "

"I do understand"she said" Now please tell me, what is your name? "

"M...Malcolm?"

her eyes widened. 

Why are you looking at me like that . Did I say something that trigger you ms?

" ...follow me"

"Huh?"

"Come!" she demanded

Without any choice 'she' followed her through the forest until they were at a small hut. The woman opened the door and signaled her inside. Then she closed the door shut.

"Hey, ms, what is going on her, you're acting strange..."

" Malcolm, it's me! "

"Me who, because I know I lot of people"

" you know, we use to send letter to each other, you even met me once? "

"....You gotta be more specific"

She sighed .

"Well maybe this might help, you and I use to debate on which movement was better, I wanted peace and equality, and you prefer violence and nationalism, you even teased me on my idea sucking because I ended up in jail multiple times , doesn't that ring a bell?"

"Mmmh"

"Gee, I thought you weren't an idiot"

"Okay okay!" She laughed"I know it's you Martin, I was just messing with you"

"Well that wasn't funny!"she whined"I'm trying to figure this out!"

" figure what exactly"

"This mess were both in"

"I see, but I still am wondering how I got here in the first place, one minute I was doing a speech and next thing every is all black" she said in confusion "What happened to me?"

" Oh.... "

"Martin, what's wrong?"

" you were dead"

Malcolm's eyes widened in horror.

"I WAS DEAD!?"

" got shot clean in the head, no one knew exactly who did it, but someone had it for you"

"What about you?"

" same thing, I knew I was gonna be next"

"Wow, so we can't even go home anyway, everyone thinks we're dead!"

" but in here were not"

"What are we going to do?"

" do what we have to, live"

"But after all we did, what's gonna happen now we're gone"

" I don't know, but hopefully thing's get better"

"Highly doubt it"

" I know, I just wanted some hope "

"Martin, that doesn't mean that nothing good will happen, maybe things do get better, just not what we think it will be"

"I hope you're right"

"I'm just gonna miss my family" she sighed "My wife, children, I'll never see them again, they won't even see me in heaven"

" I'll miss them too, but we'll see them again, for now let's just deal with this situation we're in now"

She cousins help but smirk.

"Besides you look beautiful as a girl"

" No"she said sternly 0" Don't even think about it"

"Wow, and you think I'm moody"

"No, I'm just not gonna commit a sin"

"Wait, you actually thought I was...!"

" Ssssh! "

"But I wasn't even thinking that"she said sheepishly

" Just go somewhere before I decided it turn you into a toad"

"Wait the what now?"

" Oh I forgive to tell you, I'm a Magician "

"How did you know that?"

" I've spend 2 years in this forest, I learned a thing or two"

"Okay, if you say so"

(Malcolm's POV)

I have decided, I'll call martin, Martha. But what about my name.

I gotta think hmmm...

Mary...no that won't work.

Aha! Matilda.

That's better!

"Oh and Martin?"

" Hm? "

"I'm calling you Martha for now on, just to make thing more comfortable"

" then I just call you Matilda "

"Hey, I thought that name too"

"Just to go in your room"she groaned

" What room? "

"My room, we're sharing"

I don't know what her problem was. I didn't even say anything bad.

but I guess I'll just leave her be.

Things bare not exactly comfortable right now.

For the both of us.


	2. Uncomfortable

The bed was small.

Very small, it was only truly meant to be use for one person.

But now two people will have to share.

And Matilda was not having it at all.

Martha was fast asleep inn the right side of her that night, as she tried to sleep anyway.

That's when things start to get weird.

(Matilda's POV)

"Matilda..." Martha murmured

Martha was still sleeping, I wonder what she was thinking of me about. I guess she's wondering what's gonna happen to our lives now that we're in this place we don't know.

Martha dared not to go outside of the forest, fearing the worst case scenario.

I couldn't understand this was America, this was something completely different. Magic exist here, and plant that neither she knew were around, even she had master some abilities of her own.

Though I could tell how uncomfortable she was with this new gift.

So I always just try to say.

"Maybe it was gift from God martha"I would say in A sweet voice"You must be very blessed"

" I don't know, I feel like witchcraft to me"

I get her mindset. Usually something like this was a huge no no. But magic didn't even exist in our old world.

It was only fairy tale, but this was real.

Back in our world, we are dead. Both shot in the head at the age of 39.

And I know far and fucking well that wasn't just a coincidence.

Our bodies rotting in graves.

Now we are girls, trying to survive the unknown.

I can't even call my self my real name anymore.

Can I even fall in love with anyone.

How will I see this time.

Will I ever die?

So many things filled my mind that day.

I just wanted to scream my head off.

"Matilda..." Martha murmured

I looked at Martha, still sound asleep. She actually looks adorable like this. Which I'm probably gonna regret saying that later on.

But to fair she was always the sweet type.

Minute later as I was returning drift off to sleep, I felt her crawl over to me.

"Martha!" I shouted "What are you doing!?"

She didn't respond and just stopped.

Now was sleeping on my chest, unaware of the uncomfortable position we were in now.

I felt odd. That she was on me.

Usually I wouldn't care that much.

But this is different.

Because I know who she is, and what she really look like.

That just makes the whole situation worse.

But at last, I was too tired to fight, so I went to sleep.

**********************  
Now what would be a great way to wake up.

The sun shining on your face.

The birds chirping outside.

Or a pillow thrown in your face.

I, unfortunately, had dealt with the answer B.

I woke up immediately from it and I took he pillow off of my face. I went to grab my glasses and check to see what was going on. And and the was standing in front of me, looking absolutely pissed.

"What's gotten you so riled up today?"

" why was I on top of you? "

"You crawled on me and I too tired to move you. Why are you making this such a big deal?"

" Because it's weird, uncomfortable, and I don't wanna wake up to that! "

"Then we'll need to bigger bed then"

"I can't, took me forever to find this one"

"I suppose there has to be a some place we can go to get one, or make it from scratch"

"Hmmm...there's a village outside of the forest, but I don't wanna go out there, I can't risk it"

"Martha, we need a bigger bed and unless you want to wake up in me again, we have to go"

"Fine"she sighed

" Besides, I pretty sure that no one will look at us oddly"

"Matilda, we're the only black people around here, we are gonna be looked at"

"Then who the hell cares, now come on, let's get wash up so we can go find us a nice place to sleep"

*********************

(Martha's POV)

The village was small and a lot of people lived there. They seemed to look like Japanese people, which would make a little more sense for our situation.

This must be some type of area in Japan.

But Japan was modernized.

And magic never existed.

"Olay, we're looking for bed, nothing more, nothing less, after that we're leaving"

"fine by me"Matilda said"We don't have any money anyway."

" Good"

I grabbed her hand and we went out way into the village. Just as I expected, people were staring at us.

"Were doomed"I whined

" we're not doomed, just keep on going "Matilda said in my ear"There's the shop"

Slowly we went inside, and just like that everyone was looking at us.

"I don't like this"

"Just calm down"

"Excuse me, ladies?" a woman asked

"Yes?" we both said

"Have you taken a bath today"

"We have"I said in a nervous tone

The woman looked confused.

"So this is normal for you"

"Yes"

She nodded slowly.

"Well then, can I get something for you"

"Were just looking for some beds, we don't have any money" Matilda responded

"Were are you two from?"

" Uh...somewhere "

"Where, I don't understand"

"Where not exactly from here"I said

" Impossible, no one can't be from Gensokyo"

"Gensokyo?" We both exclaimed

"Yes, this place is covered by the great Harukei barrier, no one can leave here",

"Barrier!?"

"So you two girl need something to drink?"

" uh...excuse me ma'am, just what is this place exactly? "I asked

"The human village"

" so this is were all of the humans go...then Where are the other population? "

"Yokai"

"What are Yokai?"

Everyone gasped. My confusion from free bigger.

"Ms, what are Yokai?" Matilda said nervously

"Anything from demons, to spirits"she sighed" They're known for trouble, but I don't think oh will have to worry, they don't usually go here anyway"

Demons...

"So, you two were looking for a nice bed"she said in a sweet tone"I'll gladly give you one for free since you two are new to this place"

"Sure..." Matilda said

******************

(Third person POV)

"Yokai!!!?" Martha screamed"great, and to think i can't be scared of anything else! "

"Martha relax, the shop owner said that Yokai don't usually go around this area, especially since this forest is near a human village"

" I know, I'm just worried" she said as she placed the bed down with her magic"I'm just afraid "

"I'll tell you what, if a Yokai tries to harm you, I'll kick their ass first"

"Like a human can go against a demon"

" Try me"she smirked

"You're gonna die Matilda"

" what like I haven't already "

The couldn't help but laugh.

"Okay, that should be it"Martha smiled"Now we'll have to find a job soon, so we can get food and items, not to mention I want to practice my magic some more, just in case"

"Getting use to the powers?"

" No, I'm just using it as a last resort "

That night they slept peacefully in bed. The next morning however, it happens again.

Martha was just confused. While Matilda had some idea what was really going on.

But her Martha's sake, she won't say damn word.


	3. Unusual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matilda is staring to feel odd around Martha for some reason.

"Matilda, I told you to get the water!" Martha shouted

"Sorry, I had to sweep the floor, I'm not an octopus you know"she groaned

Martha scoffed. And seemingly mumbled something before she went outside.

" what's gotten up with her these past few weeks, it seems that every day she get moodier and moddier, what the hell is going on with her? "

Yet there was no answer. It a mystery. A complete mystery.

And it wasn't because of hormones.

Something was very wrong.

During lunch time, Martha would look down and wouldn't bother to even look her in the eye. She would slowly eat her food and is it run into the bedroom and never come out.

When they went to the human village Martha would distance herself from her.

And went it was time to sleep, Martha would sleep in the floor.

This went on for three weeks.

Matilda had enough.

So that morning she went over to Martha as she prepared their next meal and just said blatantly at her...

"Martha we need to talk"

"About what?"

" about your behavior, you've been acting moody these past few weeks, I'm worried about you"

"I have, sorry, I guess this big change has really gotten to me hasn't it"

"So is for me, but I feel like you're hiding something "Matilda sighed"Did I do something to tick you off"

" No"

"Then why are you distancing yourself from me, was it because you were up sleeping in my chest every night"

"No"

"...Is it because you can't stand me being a woman?"

Martha glared at her.

"No"

"Martha!" she shouted "I want an answer, what is going on!?"

" I told you, it's nothing serious... "

"My ass, not spill!"

" it's not... "

"Tell me!"

" But...! "

Matilda placed her hand on her shoulders and shook her violently.

"TELL ME!!!!"

" I... "

"TELL ME!"

Martha's eyes were filled with tears, Matilda was surprised if this and then felt completely horrible. 

"Oh, I'm sorry"she said"I didn't mean to make you cry!"

She hugged her tightly as she heard Martha's soft sniffles. 

"I know, I know this is hard, we're stuck in a place we have no idea about, and you have to dealt with it for two years, please don't be mad at me"

Martha pushed herself out of the embrace and wiped her tears away. She looked down on the floor and sighed.

"Feel better"

She nodded.

"See, it's okay to feel sad, no one is going to judge you and I won't either, we can get through this and live the way we dreamed of wanting, to be free"

"Thank you"she said softly

" you're welcome "

"By the way..."

" Hm? "

"When you meant free, free of what?"

" Hate, prejudice, judgment? "

"Even love?"

" love as in, no one will sneer at ? "

She nodded.

"Well..." she said fixing her glasses"If you think of it that way...yes"

"Can I ask you for a favor"

"Sure anything" she smiled

"Follow me"

She followed Martha into their bedroom, letting her go first inside. Martha went inside as well, and closed the door behind them.

"So, what was that favor you were asking-!"

With a forceful push she crashed on top of the bed. Nearly chasing her glasses to fall off her face. She looked up to wonder what the hell was going on, she was pushed forcefully to the bed again.

"Martha, what the hell are you doing!?"

Martha didn't respond to get question and just reached for her clothes.

"Martha!" she shouted grabbing her hands down "What are you doing!?"

" ...Sorry"

"Huh?"

Martha sighed and rolled over to the other side of the bed.

"Martha, are you...?"

She glared at her and sighed again.

"Oh"she realized"I get it, I'm attractive to you, is that it ?"

" Idiot"she murmured

"What what did you just...!"

" CAN'T YOU TELL!?? "She said in a loud voice

(Matilda's POV)

This is getting odd.

Now I really need to know what was going on.

" Martha, can we have some tea and talk? "

Silently she nodded.

********************************

"It's just a strange feeling I get around you Matilda, I don't know what it is, but I feel very disgusted by it"

"That's love Martha, it's normal, even one goes through that"

"How do you know it's love?"

"Because by the way you've been acting it seems like it"she sighed" Look Martha, if we're going to live out new lives, then we have to let go of some things, including your resistance, no one is going to judge you"

"God will"

"Martha for the love of Pete, we died! "She snapped" We passed on, let it go, I know it's hard for you, but it's the only way this feeling will calm down, now take a deep breath and say it "

"....Okay"

"Good, now what does your feelings tell you?"

Martha went over to Matilda and lifted up her chin. Sweet and passionately, she kissed her on the lips.

She's ended it with a soft look n her eyes as she said in a soft voice.

"I love you"

"See, now that wasn't so hard now was it"Matilda smirked

"I still feel uncomfortable"

"I know you do, and we don't have to rush, and once he slowly accept it, all of those restrictions will be nothing more than dust"

Martha blushed.

"Matilda, will you malady, marry me?"

Matilda giggled .

"Yes, I will"

" Good now I need is a ring"she smiled"Thank you for helping me"

"You're welcome"

That night, Martha still snuggled next to her. But when morning came, Martha didn't mind.

In fact, she felt at ease.


	4. An unexpected guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 years later Martha and Matilda were greeted the the one persona they feared the most.

After that day, Martha and Matilda were married...unofficially.

Martha still didn't have that ring yet.

But they were a couple.

And Martha seemed more happier now that she admitted it.

Matilda managed to find a job at the clothing shop in the human village. Making money for them to work their lives in the little cottage they had.

Martha stayed at home, practicing her magic and learning new spell cards.

Apparently in this world there is a magic system called Danmaku.

Or in English, Bullet hell.

It was placed by a very powerful Yokai to keep order into this secluded world of Gensokyo.

And anyone, no matter what they were, could protect themselves and have a chance an equal battle.

Martha loved it very much.

"It seemed fair"she smiled

Matilda agreed.

A week later, Matilda found out she was a magician as well.

Especially when one day, when some kid was bullying some girl in the humans village.

Martha tried to call them down.

But it didn't work.

Matilda had to intervene.

" Little girl, are you seriously gonna let her bully you, that's not okay"

"But...but..."

" no buts, fight back, and make sure she understands that you don't wanna be messed with"

Martha would assumed that the little girl would just be too scared and run away.

But she instead she tackled the bully to the ground.

She was terrified earlier.

It seemed like her influence must of instantly empowered her.

But how could it happen that quickly.

That when Matilda realized that she had the ability to influence people into violence.

Which makes sense due to her mind set.

Ever since that day she was too learning more about this new gift she was granted with.

Everything was fine for the two of them.

They kept their relationship steady and still kept their close friendship together.

At least for a while...

_3 years later..._

Matilda was walking home now night through the forest, hiding a basket full of a fruits and veggies. She was planning on making a special dish for their anniversary of their marriage. And couldn't wait to give her husband her meal.

"I've never seen you before" a voice said 

She snapped behind her. No one was there.

"Maybe I'm just hearing things"she sighed

Finally relieved, she turned back around, but that when she screamed with fright.

There was a woman, in a purple dress, long light orange hair, and a fancy parasol over her head. She had that eerie smile that gave her the shivers.

" Uh, hello ms, didn't see you there"She said sheepishly"I'm Matilda, nice to meet you"

"I'm Yukari" she said and bowed"Nice to meet you as well"

"Well, I need to head home, so goodbye"

"Wait!"

" eh? "

"You don't look like you're from here"

"What does that mean?"

" you look...odd"

"How odd"she shivered

" First off, your skin tone, you are most definitely human, but I've never seen any human like you before "She said circling her

"Yeah, I get that a lot"she chuckled"But trust me, it's normal, I was born with this, I can't help it"

"But it's not just that, you don't seem to be from Gensokyo either" she said"Where are you from exactly? "

"....None of your business, now don't you have somewhere to be ms?" she said sternly "I mean it's late, you should rest"

"I only sleep in the day time, I'm more active at night"

" So you're a night owl, cool I guess, I should leave, I promised my husband the I'll be home "

"Husband, can I meet him?"

" it's actually a she, but I... "

"No I insist, I mean this isn't the first time I've seen other from the outside world in here"

"Outside world?" she said"So that what you call the rest of earth? "

"Yes"

"Oh, I see"

" Lovely! "She giggled" Now, shall we go them, I would love to meet you two ladies "

"Sure...follow me..."

" Oh, don't worry about walking, we'll just go through here"

she suddenly made a portal appear in mid air, inside was good of darkness and a creepy aura.

"What are you exactly"

"I'm a Yokai, why you ask?"

" YO...! "She cut off" ...Okay, let's go. "

********************

Martha was cleaning up the cabin when she heard a knock on the door.

"Here already?" she said with confusion in her eyes

She placed the broom down and opened the door, showing Matilda looking blue in the face.

"Are you okay Matilda, you look like you've saw a ghost"

"Martha, I would like for you to see someone..."

Matilda opened the door slowly, showing that Yokai, smiling at her.

"This is Yukari, Yukari, this is Martha"

Martha eventually got the message. And was now also blue in the face

"Forgive me for asking but, do you have any tea, or sake possibly?"

_later..._

"So...how did you two meet? "Martha said nervously as she poured the tea

"I met her when I was going here Martha "Matilda said with fright

The two ladies tried their best to stay calm, but Yukari sense their fear and sighed.

"Am i really scaring you, because if that to the case then I can leave "

"No, it's just that, we heard things about Yokai being trouble, I didn't mean to offend you"Martha gasped,Realizing what she'd done

"Oh no it's alright"she giggled" I was just about leave, I have duties to do tonight, maybe we can meet another time"

"Oh, okay"they said

"Nice seeing you two ladies, I've been watching you two for so long that I wanted to meet you, nothing more, goodbye"

" Goodbye! "They smiled

Yukari made a hole near the window and went inside, with the hole closing behind her.

"You know, she wasn't that bad"Matilda admitted

"What do you mean?"

" I mean that she's not evil or anything "she said"A troll, but not mean,Heck, I bet she even knew we were from the outside world a long time ago"

"Did she say anything to you?"

" well from what I know she is one of the people responsible for the Harukei barrier, and the strongest Yokai in all of Gensokyo, she sleeps in the day and Wakes up at night, and definitely not evil"

"I see, but I still very unsure about other Yokai"

" I don't blame you, there are still others that still cause trouble"

"yep, now that over with, I should get back to cleaning "

"And I should start making your anniversary dinner"

" Ooh, what is it this time"she smirked

"You'll have to wait Martha" Matilda smirked back

Martha kissed her on the lips and went over to the bedroom to fix the sheets. Matilda went over to get her basket, when she noticed something else in there.

A whole bottle filled with sake. With a note saying...

'welcome to Gensokyo' ~Love Yukari


	5. Martha's desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matilda decides to give Martha some proper treatment

Martha and Matilda were heading home after a long day of shopping for spell books and food. Matilda was ready to head home and start learning more of what her powers could do, while Martha just looked down, silent for most of the trip.

Until she finally spoke.

"Matilda?"

" Hm? "

"You know we're married and all right"

"Yes, and I got the ring to prove it"She smirked showing her that diamond ring she gave her

"Um...I was thinking, maybe we can do more couple stuff"

"Couple stuff?"

" Yes,stuff"

"What kind of stuff?"

"You know..."

Martha grew red from it. Matilda instantly got what she meant.

"Okay, we can do it"

"Really?"

" Yeah"

"But how, we're not exactly what we were before Matilda"

"I'll show you when we get home"

Martha was confused, how could they ever experience this new feeling of they were both girls.

Back at home, the ladies went into the bedroom. Martha looked at Matilda nervously, but she lied on the bed and spread her legs, ready to prepare what was going to happen to her.

"Now relax"

"How, I don't know what we're doing"

"You'll see"

Matilda used two fingers and slowly shoved them between her legs. Martha grew uncomfortable and it felt Foreign to her.

"Matilda, can you please pull out"

"Just relax, everything is going to be fine"

"Okay"she said softly

"I'm gonna start moving now"

slowly she moved her fingers in and out, yet Martha still felt uncomfortable, but after a few minutes. She felt something that caused a reaction to come out of her mouth.

"Ah~"

Matilda just smirked.

"someone just had their first moan, how did it feel? "

"...good"

"Great, now I can go all the way"

"Wait what-! ?"

But it was too late, Matilda pumped faster, causing her to moan even louder.

"Matilda...Aaah...I love this"

"Good, that means it's working" she smirked"Oh God I wish I can just fuck you right now"

Her voice sounded low, very low, but not the point of another voice coming out, but for some reason it make her go red.

"Where the hell did that come from?" She asked

"I don't know, maybe I just wanted to say what I mean"she said devilishly

" well in that case, I want you to fuck me as well"

"But how sweetie, I don't have that anymore"

" We can just...you know"

"I get it, don't worry Martha, we'll do it"

From that day on, their relationship soon changed.


	6. The special things in life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Martha feels different about Matilda.
> 
> And decides the express it in a most wonderful way.

After experiencing sexual activity after a while, Martha soon let go of her resistance and expressed her true feelings to Matilda.

And her is when it happened.

It was nighttime and like always Matilda would leave her job at the human village and go home for some dinner, sleep and possibly some love in between.

It was common to see Yukari visit her on the trial just to say hello.

Though she seemed friendly, there was something uneasy about her.

Maybe it was the fact that she was a Yokai that did it.

But she was a very a knowledgeable lady, and Matilda could easily respect that with open arms.

But this time she didn't come.maybe she was busy.

Or too tired to wake up.

She didn't seem to mind anyway.

Once she was finally home, she went inside to go check on Martha.

But she wasn't in the kitchen at all.

"Martha?" She called out"Are you in here!? "

"I'm in our room, can you please come inside" she said softly

"Sure, I will"

"Good"

She's closed the door and placed the basket on the table, before going into their room to check on her.

There was Martha completely naked in front of her.

"Oh...I didn't expect you be...naked"

"Did u did something wrong"she asked

" No...I actually like it"she smirked fixing her glasses"So what did I do to deserve this honey? "

"I just wanted to give you something special since you've been so sweet to me after all these years"

"Oh really, was is because I help you express your feelings"

" Not just that, it's for everything "

"You have to be specific sweetie"

"I know, that's why I'm gonna tell you"

She sighed and went over to her.

"I love that you always speak your mind, I love it when you act cocky with me, I love the letters you wrote to me teasing me on my troubles, I love that you help me realized that not everything can be resolved by peace, I love that you show true love and compassion to me even when I was doubting myself, I love that you make me dinner every day, I love that you understand my views and don't judge me for it, I love it that you help me become a better person, even with our differences, we all just wanted to make thing, we just wanted to be loved, cherished, and free from prejudice, I love your harsh demeanor, and how much you were able to do the worse to do the best, that's what I love about you, and I most certainly love you"

" Aw, how cute "

She blushed.

"Kiss me"

"As you wish my darling husband"

Passionately she kissed Martha, falling to the bed along the way. 

"How dare you Martha, trying to seduce me after I worked, I'll just have to punish you then"

"Then punishment I deserve"

The broke out laughing after. Just to think after they were assassinated they would love happily in a world just for them.

Though they still miss their love ones.

At least they had each other.

Outside of the cabin was Yukari smiling from a distance before opened up a joker in the barrier and walking inside.

The end


	7. Not alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A young lady noticed a woman sleeping in a bush.
> 
> But after some searching she soon realized how alike to each other they are.

In a house in the middle of the plains was a young woman with long white hair, she loved her hair. It described her determination and free will.

She didn't have anyone, she lived alone.

She was use to it.

At least until that morning.

She went out hunting for food that day, looking for some food She will have for her breakfast, when she suddenly sees something sleeping In the bushes.

"Hm"she said to herself"Maybe it's a bird, but Birds are not usually that big now are they?"

With her rifle in hand, she pointed her sharp end at the strange figure, it seemed the flinch from that. So she went to get a closer look.

Soon enough she was frozen in place.

It wasn't some animal or Yokai.

It was just a woman.

A woman with very dark skin in fact.

She was conflicted on what to do.

Wake her up?

Leave her?

But her guts tell her to wake her up.

So she placed her hand on her shoulder and judges her to awake.

"Ma'am, are you alright?" she asked"Ma'am! "

The woman grown and slowly opened her eyes. She was frightened by her that she fell out of the bush and attempted to escape.

"Hey, wait!" She shouted

"Don't hurt me, please!" The woman screamed

"I'm not gonna hurt you, I'm not one of those white folks you understand me?"

" How do I know that? "

"Because I'm not, please relax ms"she said softly" Now what were you doing sleeping in a bush? "

"I was?"

" Yeah, I almost thought you were some animal or something, no offense of course "

"It's alright, I get it, I must of passed out again, by the way, why did you say white folks?"

" Because I did? "

"You're not from her are you"

"And you're most certainly not from here either"

The woman smirked.

" So let me introduce myself, I call myself Josie Brown, who are you? "

"Harriet, Harriet Tubman"

"Wait a second...you're Harriet!?"

" You know me? "

"Yeah, you were that lady who help free many of the slaves is that right?"

" Yes, that was me"she smiled"I'm glad you know me"

"Yep, those slave owners did not know what hit them"she laughed" By the way, I was also an abolitionist as well"

"Really?"

She nodded.

"My real name is actually John, if course I'm not a man because I'm a girl now"

"John Brown, weren't you that guy who lead many slaves to kill their masters?"

" Yep, that's me"she said with pride "At least until I got hung of course, how did you die?"

"Old age"

" Lucky! "She whined"Say, how about you come to my house, you don't seem the have anywhere to go, it's way safer than here, there's Yokai everywhere, and because of your sleep spells I think you'll need to be somewhere safe"

"That's very nice of you Josie"she smiled"Okay, I'll go"

"Great, follow me!"

They went over to the house where Josie lived. Inside was filled with weapons and hand crafted sculptures of animals. Josie said to Harriet that It reminded her of the outside world.

She let her sleep in her bedroom until she could build a room for her. They talked about life and their crazy adventures and love ones they missed.

"Tell me Harriet, what happened after I died?"

" The North and southern states went into a civil war, they were split to the confederates and the Union, I was an army nurse and spy during the war "

"Even more badass"she smirked

" I managed the free more slaves at the time, and soon after the Union won, and slavery was abolished "

"Whoa, that's great news, now no one will ever enslave a human being ever again...right? "

"Yes, however even I have doubts about the future, it's been over a century and I don't know what it's like now"

" I don't really care to be honest, I'm just happy to be alive"

"But what about your family?"

" they'll be fine without me, at least my legacy will be fulfilled, and so will yours "

"I guess you're right...I'm kinda getting a little woozy"

" oh boy the sleep spells, hurry get to bed"

"Okay, thank you Josie"she smiled and went into the room

Josie watched as she fell asleep in her bed, now it was time for her to start logging for some wood.

The room wasn't gonna make itself.


	8. A knife on thy throat

Sleeping spells were not like spells that put a person to sleep. It was a condition with no cure that poor Harriet had to deal with her life.

It didn't matter what situation it was, she would fall asleep.

However it wasn't as bad as when she was younger. Because of the excruciating headaches she would had every day, and she couldn't do anything about it.

When she woke up she could smell food from outside of the room. She got out and walked over to the kitchen to see Josie cooking some eggs and some fresh fish for breakfast, all made for the both of them.

"Come sit Harriet"Josie smiled"Food will be ready soon"

"I thought it's usually the lady who cooks"

"Nah, that won't do at all, especially for someone like me"she smirked"besides I am a girl so I can cook just as much as you"

She chuckled in response.

Just as she was about to sit down they two were shook by loud banging on the door.

"Who In the name of God is that!?" she screamed

"Yokai"she groaned"meddling Bastards"

She grabbed her rifle from the stand and went over to the door.

"Stay back, these Yokai can be dangerous"

Josie reached for the door and opened it wide, she pointed her rifle and shouted.

"Get out of here you demons!" She screamed"Or else I'll shoot! "

Harriet looked over at the entrance and immediately gasped.

"Josie, stop!" She screamed "That's a person!"

" Huh? "

She placed the rifle down and looked outside, it was a woman with dark skin, shook and in tears.

"Oh my god"she gasped" Hey, ms are you okay? "

"..."

" Ms? "

"..."

" Get her inside, quickly! "Harriet yelled

Josie took her in and placed her on the couch.

" Hey, are you okay? "

"well enow, lest I not well enow. lest I in a world full of demons." she muttered

"Eh, can you speak English please?" Josie asked"I don't understand that"

"I am speaking English" she said softly

"Well now you are"she chuckled" Now, what happened to you"

"The knife wast in mine chest, but it's not thither, lest I not thither!" She screamed

"Okay now it's gibberish again"

" Wait, I think that a different form of English, like during the rein of queen Elizabeth? "Harriet said

" Oh yeah! "

"I think she said that she killed herself but she's not dead anymore?" she questioned "And she's not herself"

"Hmm...Hey, what caused you to kill yourself"

"I wast fooled by mine pride, hath killed mine wife because of t... mine life is meaningless, and the vile villain!" she growled

"Villain, what kind of villain?"

"Ah, this villain is tricky and evil, he played me for a fool, and to think he was known as Honest Iago"

"Wait...what!?" Josie laughed"Yeah right lady, you must of bumped your head on something "

"It's not a joke, mine story is more than true"

"I don't think she's joking"Harriet said softly

" Are you sure about that? "Josie asked

" think about it, the main character in the play killed himself after finding out the truth, and if we can be put into this world... "

"...then so can fictional characters" she finished "So this is Othello!"

"telleth me, how doth thee knoweth mine tale"The lady asked

"Well, in your world it's real, but in where we come from, you're just a story in a play"

"I am completely confused"

"I know it's odd, but your in Gensokyo now, so that means that this is your life, don't worry, you'll get use to it"

"I haven't gotten ov'r t for 300 years"

"Oh you're that old"Josie realized" now that I think about, how am still alive right now, it's should be like the 1960's by this time"

"I don't know"Harriet sighed"But I guess we're on our own"

"Yeah, I guess we are" Josie agreed "Okay, you can stay here, but you'll need a new name, how about...Olivia !"

"I am shameful of mine new body, but now I am shameful of mine name."

She clenched her hands.

"I guess Olivia is mine name"

"Welcome to the club pal, I wasn't always a girl either, and I killed some people too, but we gotta move on, now do you know how to chop wood?"

"aye?"

" Eh? "

"She means yes"Harriet smiled

" Okay, good because I need to make two bedrooms, and I will need extra hands"

"Well, I guess I must, better than hiding in fear of demons"

"Yeah, Yokai can be very dangerous" Josie said"Now how about we head out for the wood then"

Olivia smiled.

"aye, we wilt"

"Good, I'm Josie by the way, and this is Harriet, how about you sleep in the couch until I make your rooms"

Olivia nodded. But one thing was for sure. Will there of them were going to have to live with each other if they want to survive in this world.


	9. The sorrowful ghost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olivia has been freaking out lately, talking about some ghost that was haunting her room.
> 
> Harriet, being the only brave soul in the house, decides to investigate

Years had passed since Josie encountered her new friends, they lived together in perfect harmony and even learned many things about each other.

Harriet even taught Olivia how to speak modern English.

They were fine in theirlittle home and all seemed to be at peace.

For now...

At least until one life changing night.

Olivia was getting ready for bed that night, the others were already asleep but she wanted to read some books first. She placed her book on the bed and went to go get he nightgown when she suddenly heard something fall to the floor.

"What the... ?"

She turned around, her book was on the floor.

Which was odd.

She didn't even have her book on the edge.

It did she?

"Even at this age I feel like an old sap"she sighed

She went to grab the book, but it suddenly was floating in the air. Causing Olivia to take a step back in fright.

" My word! "She screamed

The book opened in it's on and pages were flipped over to where she book marked it.

" Am I hallucinating? "

Suddenly she heard a giggle.

And that's when she lost it.  
************************************************  
(Harriet's POV)

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!" I heard someone screamed

The scream woke me up from my sleep, I grabbed my gun and ran out of the room to find out what happened, when I noticed Olivia leaning on a wall terrified out of her mind.

"What happened!?"

" ... "

"What's going on!?" Josie shouted with her rifle in hand

"G-...G...g"she shivered

" What!? "We shouted

" GHOST!!! "She shrieked pointing at her room

" Ghost? "Josie said in shock"There's a ghost in there?"

" Yes, it made my book float on its own, it even went to my page! "

Next thing we knew we heard giggling.

"AH!" They both screamed

"Will you two calm down, we need to investigate this"

"There's nothing investigate, we need to get out of here!" Josie yelled

"Ah, and you two think you're brave, you're freaked out over a ghost, let me check this out"I sighed"Step aside"

I reached for the door and slowly went into the room. It looked normal.

"It seems normal to me"I thought

At least I did until I noticed a little girl reading a book. She seemed calm and not showing any signs of a vengeful spirit.

" Hey, little girl? "

The girl looked at me and froze.

"Hey, it's okay, I'm not gonna hurt you"

She still looked frightened.

"You like books?"

She nodded.

" I love books too"I smiled "I'm Harriet, what's you're name?"

" ...Anne"

"What a lovely name, now I know you love books, but it seems that you're scaring my friends, I just want to assure them that you're don't mean any harm, okay"

" Okay"she said softly

"Alright you scaredy cats, get in here, she's not evil"

Josie and Olivia went into the room, still hesitant until they realized what they are scared of the whole time.

"It was just a girl?" Olivia gasped

"Yes, her name is Anne, she must of really loved your book"I chuckled

" Well, I guess adventure was always the most enjoyable for children isn't it"

Anne giggled, her ghostly figure turning into a human like form. She wore a short skirt with a woven coat, she also had fair skin and short, curly, brown hair.

"My word, so it was just a child"Josie laughed"I thought it was some Yokai or something"

" Yokai!? "Anne scream with fright

" Relax, no one is going to get you, so are you native here "

"No, I'm from Germany"

" Germany? "She said"well that explain the accent"

"Do you remove anything from the out world?" I asked

"Out world?"

" Our world "

"Oh..."

But she began to tear up.

"Oh no!" She sobbed

"Anne, what happened"

" My family, they're gone! "

"You're famiky, what happened to them"

"The Nazis, they killed them, all dead!"

" Nazi, what's a Nazi? "Josie wondered

" Its a political group...And they hate Jews very much, so they decided to wipe us out "

"That's horrible, I'm so sorry about your family, don't you think they might be ghost as well?"

" No, they moved on, But I can't "she whimpered" and I don't know why"

"Usually, spirits are ghosts when they have unfinished business, did you forget to do anything before you die honey"I asked

"I don't know..."

I sighed with pity and hugged her tightly has she cried.

"I can feel you Anne, you feel warm"

"Warm?"

" yes ghosts are not suppose to be warm"

"if I'm warm, could this mean that I'm human? "

"Partially, maybe it wasn't your time yet, don't worry sweetheart, you'll be able to see your family again"

"Really!?" she said with joy

I nodded.

"Thank you ms!" she cried

"No problem sweetie, Josie, looks like we'll be having a new resident"

"do ghosts even sleep? "Josie wondered

"I don't think I can"Anne sighed" But I am sure hungry"

"Well I hope you belief doesn't restrict rabbit"

"No, it doesn't"

" Good, because that's all I got"

"And Olivia, here's your book back"

"Ah, no, you can read it"she smiled

"Oh, thank you"she smiled back

Anne giggled with joy and began to read the book once more. I on the other hand told the others that we should leave. But as I looked at Anne I began to feel awful for her, the fact of here family being ripped away from her, I knew how it felt and it was horrible.

So on that day I've decided that I was going to become her mother for now on, until she could finally be put the rest.


	10. The Yokai of song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A phantom play a trumpet silently in the wood, lost in her music and mind.
> 
> Until a certain Yokai heard her music, and decides to go to her.

2016...

What would a phantom do In the middle of the night?

Haunt humans for their own enjoyment.

Like around creepy corridors or abandoned houses.

Well this phantom prefers music rather than spoiling people.

That doesn't mean that she hates scaring others.

But playing her trumpet was the only thing more enjoyable than spooking humans all night. She was normally alone, separating herself from other phantoms to practice her music. 

It was her specialty, she even had the suit for it.

"My what a lovely tune you made"a soft voice said 

Frightened she stopped playing and looked to check who it was, it appeared to be a person, but she couldn't tell who it was due to the black umbrella over it. But it sounded like a girl

She needed to calm down, it's probably just a human.

She took a deep breath said...

" Thanks"she smiled"normally I would spook humans but I love playing music as well, wanna listen? "

"Sure"

"Okay, here I go!"

She began to play a turn that was very familiar to her, as she kept playing she noticed that the strange person began to sing.

Which was normal for someone to sing.

But the word that person was saying make her immediately stop.

"Um...is something wrong?"

" ...Ah, nothing wrong, it's just that...those lyrics you were singing, they just sounded familiar. "

"Impossible no way this person can be from the out world, right!?" she thought in her head

"I know that, these were one of your song weren't they?"

" WAIT WHAT!? "She screamed

The person chuckled.

" Okay, who the hell are you!? "She asked"And what's with the umbrella, it's night time out here!"

The strange person closes the umbrella to show a lady underneath . She was wearing a black crimson suit with white stockings and a pair of glasses. Not to mention her hair that fell to her shoulders, and her pale skin.

"Forgive me for confusing you, my name is Michelle Jackson, nice to meet you?"

"Lucie Armstrong" she said, still a little defensive"Now how did you know that song? "

"I listen to it all the time, you were a very wonderful trumpet player"

"So you're form the our world too?"

She nodded.

"...Never heard of you"

"I know that"

"Tell me, are you a musician?"

" most definitely, in fact I'm very popular In the out world"

"Ha ha, the time have been going fast haven't they"

"So you have anything to do besides scaring human and playing your trumpet"

"You're saying it like you're not human"

"I'm not ,I'm a Yokai, it's not like I can be anywhere near humans, they get scared of me and run away"

"That's the thing for us Michelle, Yokai are known for trouble so I'm not surprised"

" Say the person who scares other for enjoyment "

"I have to it's my job"

"Really?"

" Nah, but that's what phantoms do so whatever "

"...You seem alone out here, wanna come to my place?"

" ...maybe, it only depends, unless I have my own house"

"Do you?"

" No"


	11. The music hall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucie was ecstatic about Michelle letting her stay in the music hall. But one night as she was a playing her trumpet she suddenly was frightened by a pipe organ.
> 
> Coming from a door.
> 
> A door that she had no idea about

Michelle invited her into a mansion that called the Music hall, a place where all musician type Yokai from the out world could live in.

Many musicians were there from all genres from classical to rap and even rock's deviations.

She only noticed one of them.

Nina Simone, she was a hermit, with a ability to use piano music to lure others.

She heard about her many times, and was happy to see her.

Overall she began to love the music hall.

And absolutely love Michelle.

At least until it was friend zoned when she found out about her past life.

But she got over it quickly.

One night she was playing her trumpet like normal, everyone Inn the music hall was asleep and the place was quiet. Perfect for her to play her music.

But as she was about to play, she frightened by a loud pipe organ sound.

It was so loud that she could here is coming from a strange door that was near the kitchen.

But there wasn't a door near there at all.

Confused she went over to the door and slowly open it, the music sounded familiar, that price was Toccata and Fugue in D minor. Or what others might call the theme from Dracula. 

She walked down the dusty Stairway as the music became louder and louder, it was until she was finally on the bottom of the stairs, when she finally figure out where it came from.

Three girls playing together in an organ, they wore renaissance like clothing and white powdered wigs, and not to mention that they were phantoms like her.

One seemed quiet and focused, the other was feeling the keys like crazy, while the third one was focused on the sheet music.

"Um, excuse me?"

They didn't respond, the music was too loud.

"HEY!!!!"

Still no response.

in an act of frustration she blasted a horrific note dinner trumpet, caused the girl to stop.

"What was that!?" The one with the red coat screamed

"I don't know"the one with the black coat shrugged

" Crap I think one of the pipes are mess up"The one with the green coast groaned

"Um, excuse me!" Lucie shouted

The three girl turned around and looked very surprised to see here.

"What the, how did you know about the... !"

" I'm guessing you're using a phantom door huh, so no one from the living realm can hear it see this? "

"Yes..." the one with the red coat said"Hm, I didn't even know the music hall had a phantom in their halls"

"By the way, what were you two doing in here?"

" practicing "The one with the green coat said

" Well, can you keep it done it's too loud for me, an does Michelle know you there are down here!? "

"How could she, no Yokai can see a phantom door"the one with the black coat sighed

" Besides, we've been here long before the music hall was built, before it was an empty cave"The or with the red coat said

"Oh"

"By the way, what kind of instrument made that racket?"

"My trumpet"

" Oh you one of the jazz people "she groaned

" What so bad about jazz? "

"It's noisy and doesn't have anything musical besides being just point out ridiculous"

"Beethoven!" the one with the red coat shouted"That's just mean! "

"Beethoven, as in the deaf composer"Lucie gasped

"Well not deaf anymore, but yes"she sighed

" I think we haven't introduced ourselves "the one with the green coat said" I'm Bach, this is Mozart, and you know her, what's yours? "

"Lucie"

"Great now that's fine with, we'll keep it down, just don't tell Michelle n They were down here please"Mozart begged

" Fine, I'll... "

"Hey Lucie"

" Ah! "She screamed

Right near the stairway was Michelle herself, but instead of her normal look, she as ghost.

"I see you found the m" she smiled

"What the, you knew!" they all screamed

"Of course I did, I can turned into a lot of things, so I heard the music you were playing, but I didn't wanna interrupt you of course"

"At this point "Bach sighed"Why do we even have that door"

" I don't know "Beethoven said softly" they already know"

"It's okay guys, how about I let you join the music hall"Michelle said cheerfully" And I'll make sure that no one comes in her without your permission "

"Ah, I like that very much"Mozart said sweetly" Now, can you leave did we can practice please"

"Sure"Lucie and Michelle said

They went up the stairs and went out of the phantom door, the next morning Michelle told the others about their new guests and made sure that the three of them had their own place to stay.


	12. Characters

Martha L. King

Age: about 80 years old

Species: Hermit

Ability: To convince others to be nonviolent, Magic

Occupation: none, former activist and minister

Relationships: Matilda X (Wife)

Matilda X (Little, changed since it was a slave name)

Age: about 80 years old

Species: Hermit

Ability: To convince others to act violently, magic

Occupation: Bookstore clerk, former Activist 

Relationships: Martha King (Husband)

Josie Brown

Age: more that 100 years old

Species: Human

Ability: To shoot at correct accuracy

Occupation: Hunter, Former abolitionist, Former Business owner

Relationships: Harriet Tubman (Friend), Olivia (Friend), Anne Frank (Friend)

Harriet Tubman

Species: Human

Age: more than 100 years old

Ability: unknown

Occupation: None, former Abolitionist, Former spy, freed slave, Former military nurse

Relationships: Josie Brown (Friend), Olivia (Friend), Anne Frank (Adopted daughter)

Olivia

Age: Unknown (Probably 400 years)

Species: Human

Ability: Unknown

Occupation:none, Former General

Relationships: Josie Brown (Friend), Harriet Tubman (Friend), Anne Frank( friend)

Anne Frank

Age: Dead and living

Species: Half human/Half ghost ( Around 80 years)

Ability: To switch from human to ghost form

Occupation: None

Relationships: Josie Brown (Friend), Olivia ( Friend), Harriet Tubman (Mother)

Lucie Armstrong

Age: around 80

Species: Phantom

Ability: To lure other with music

Occupation: Scaring people, Musician

Relationships: Michelle Jackson (Friend), Mozart (Friend), Bach (Friend), Beethoven (Friend)

Michelle Jackson

Age: around 60 years old

Species: Yokai

Ability: to transform into many species

Occupation: Owner of the Music hall, Musician

Relationships: Nina Simone (Friend), Lucie Armstrong (Resident)


	13. Accepting fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> June 25, 2009...

It was bright beautiful night in Gensokyo, and this was the time that Yukari would normally be active, waking around the place or finding ways to mess with the humans if they were still awake.

As she was flying through the forest she noticed something lying on the floor.

"Hmm, how odd, Ran, what is that?"

her Fox shikigami responded.

"I don't know mistress, maybe we should take a closer look, it might be a human"

"I don't sense a human"she said but then smirked" at least not anymore"

But with curiosity they flew down to see what was on the ground. Lying there was a woman, she looked human, but in reality she wasn't, and she pretty much looked dead.

Or so it seems.

"Should I wake her up?" Ran asked

"Yes"Yukari responded"Wake her up for me"

Ran landed in the ground and moved her shoulder to wake her up. The woman groaned and her eyelids opened. They were calm at first but once she looked at them, it was a sight of fear.

"Aaaah!!!!" she screamed

She got up and looked around, she was terrified of everything, even herself, she even began to cry.

"Calm down"Yukari said softly"We're not gonna harm you"

"Where am I?" she shivered

"You're in Gensokyo"

"What the hell that...why am I here, what's going on!!?"

"She seems lost"Ran said sadly

" She, why at you calling me that? "

"You were human right?" Yukari asked

"What are you talking about, I am human"She said sternly" I'm not sure about you two"

"No you're not, at least not anymore, you're a Yokai"

" Yokai? "

"It's a way of saying a spirit or demon"

"Then what am I specifically?"

" A Yokai "

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?"

" You're a demon that can turn human"

There woman looked at her with a dead expression in her eyes, she didn't look that happy.

"A demon?" she snapped 

" Yes, usually when a Yokai Renee being human it usually means that they die before they became one"

The woman's expression widened.

"I WAS DEAD!!!!?" she screamed

"Ran, please leave us alone"

She nodded,went into the gap and disappeared.

"This can't be happening, I can't believe this, I'll never see my family again!"she cried

Yukari felt bad for her and have her a warm hug.

" Something tells me that you're from the out world"

"Out world, that's what you call anything besides this?"

" Yes, I did partially created this place didn't I? "

"You made it?"

" well Gensokyo already existed, but hundreds of years before I am many others made a barrier that will separate Gensokyo from the outside world, that's why things are way different from what you've been, I sometimes go out there, since I can break boundaries and all"

"You think you can take me back there?"

" nonsense, you can't go back, your life out there is over, not even I can give your life back"

"Great"she groaned"Just what I needed, just leave me here to die"

"Silly girl, you can't die"she giggled

" Why do you keep calling me a girl? "

"Because you are one"

"No I wasn't I was a grown man, this is only just an asset"

"Not anymore, by the way, I'm Yukari Yukumo, the Yokai of boundaries, what's your name"

"I don't know anymore, especially not like this"

"Well just say it anyway"

" Michael, Michael Jackson "

"What a lovely name, I think Michelle might be perfect for you"

"Can I ask you something ?"

" Yes? "

"Will I ever go to heaven?"

" No, unfortunately not, but you can still visit there"

"Okay, just wanted to know"

"Great, now come with me, and I'll show you more about this place"

She reached her hand towards Michelle, and the now Yokai took it. They got up and smiled at each other with glee.

"Welcome to Gensokyo Michelle, this place is a safe haven for Yokai alike, free from the hands of the outside world"

"Are there any other creature out there?"

" definitely, there are also humans here too, however, I would rather stay away, they're fearful of Yokai "

"Like I wasn't and outcast enough"

" I beg your pardon? "

"Forgive me, you see in the out world I'm a musician, and a lot of people hated my success, so I guess they alienated me just to make themselves feel better, I've been betrayed by a lot of people Yukari, so I guess I'm use to rejection "

"No one should ever have to go through that, not even you"

"Really, you don't find me weird or creepy?"

" No, I find you sweet"

"Oh, thank you"she blushed

"Follow me Michelle"

she made a gap appeared right in front of them, letting Michelle go first, they went inside, with the gap closing behind them. Soon enough they were in a strange area filled with the items of an ordinary bedroom .

"What is this place?"

" The boundary between Gensokyo and the outside world, aka my resting place"

"Your room it really nice"

Yukari smiled from the compliment, but she frowned when she saw her clothes, they were torn up and nearly falling off. Michelle must of had a really awful death that even she couldn't get over.

"Want to get you some new clothes?"

" Sure you can"she said softly

"Good, now stay right there and I'll be back with your new clothes"

******************************************

"Now you look lovely"

Michelle wore a black night gown, with white gloves, heels and white stockings. Her hair was fixed up and her face looked better than before. She even had a black umbrella with her, though she could be in the sunlight again due to her Yokai state, she rather not want to cause a scene.

"And now, you'll need a place to sleep in, and I know the perfect place!"

she opened the gap again and took her inside , it was in the middle of the forest, not far from the human village.

"It's just a forest"

" It seem that way, but if it reveal itself... "

the trees faded away turning into a gated mansion, a place Michelle a familiar with, it reminded her of home.

"it's you're home, go inside. "

***********************************

The mansion looked exactly as her old home use to look like, with paintings and pictures of her family and friends, the movie theater still intact and her bedroom just as she left it. It made her want to cry again.

"Why, why are you helping me, you just met me"

"Just wanted to give you a welcome gift"Yukari smiled

"But it so wonderful, I'm so happy, I'm so that that I can...!" she cut off and blushed furiously again "Forgive me, that must be really inappropriate"

" no worries, as a 1,000 year old Yokai, I understand many things, even attraction "

"You're 1,000 years old!?"

She giggled.

"Well I'm only 50...can it still happen?"

" ...we'll see"


	14. Hunger

Michelle felt weird, she felt hungry.

She ate food but she still felt like she was going to starve.

She had no idea why she felt like that.

But her hunger just started to get worse.

"What's going on with me?" she whined "Why do I feel like this"

"Is something wrong Michelle?"

"Ah, it's you?" She realized"What being you here Yukari? "

"You look uncomfortable, I was worried about you"

"I just feel hungry for some reason, but I eat food all the time, I dont know what's wrong with me"

Her stomach growled and she groaned in pain.

"You must need something else to eat besides human food"

"What could it be, human?"

" maybe"

"But I don't wanna eat a human!?"

"It's the only way this hunger will go away"

"Then I'll starve"

"You know Michelle, you don't just have to eat some random human, it can anything like an evil human"

"Sorry but that's still a no"

Michelle hates to idea of eating a human, it made her sick, but her hunger was getting worse, and even she couldn't take it anymore.

"Fine, I'll eat a human, but just as long as it not anyone innocent or a child"

" You're very specific about children "

"Of course I am, I don't wanna eat a child, that's awfu!l"

"Alright, just what a second"

She opened a gag and reached her hand inside taking out a plate that looked like steak. But it was most definitely human.

"This meat if from the flesh of a male that fell of during his torture in hell, it's freshly made and no humans died for it, here, take a bite"

Her stomach grumbled, her mouth watered. She couldn't lie, it was appetizing.

She took the plate and made a fork appear in her hand, and picked up and piece ,and took it into her mouth.

"Mmmh...MMMMH!!!!" she moaned"it's so good! "

But she groaned instantly.

"Why did like eating human...?"

" Because that's your diet, I'll make sure that Ran supplies you with all of the meat for your hunger"

"Thanks..."

" it's okay Michelle, soon you'll be able to accept your Yokai self, and everything will be fine, trust me"

"But what about the humans, I don't want them to be scared of me"

She laughed.

"Oh you, you'll find people that won't be scared of you, unlike me, you have a good heart"

"You're nice too"

"Always a sweetheart, but I'm telling you the humans don't like me at all, and I refrain from talking to them, besides, they all know who's in charge of Gensokyo, and wouldn't dare try to challenge me"

"I know I wouldn't want to either, however, I did learn something about myself"

" really, what? "

She placed the plate on the table and spinned around until a bunch of black smoke appeared, but faded away showing Michelle, but she looked like a man.

Not to mention her clothes were different too.

"I can turn into myself, and I can turn into many things too, at night I can turn into a ghost, and today I was able to become a werewolf, and that's not all!"

She spun again and turned into a little boy.

"I haven't looked like this since the 60's!" she screamed

She turned back to normal, now feeling hungry and getting that plate of food again. She ate another piece of the cooked flesh before groaning again, it was too delicious and it drove her insane.

"You know Yukari, I use to be a vegetarian, it's just feel odd for me to do something like this"

" it's completely understandable, especially when that human that turned into a Yokai was a good person, don't let this get Inn the way of your kindness"

"I won't, I'll just not tell anyone, for their sake"

Yukari giggled and looked outside, it was out close to morning, and she yawned instantly.

"I need to go to sleep now"she yawned"I'ok make sure Ran get the meals for you soon, goodbye Michelle "

"Goodbye"she waved

she opened the gap once again and went inside,before here gap closed behind her. Michelle decided to continue eating the meat, but she still wanted to look for a substitute. Not to mention the elephant In the room.

She was alone.

The ranch felt empty without any maids for anyone at all.

She hated being alone.

So in a desperate state f pod trying not to loose her sanity, she decided that she needed to find others like her.

others that are lost and alone.

others that were from the out world.

not even she could accept that she as she only one stuck in this mess.

There has to be others.

Right?


	15. The stray cat on the doorstep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One day Michelle sees a cat meowing on her door step.
> 
> But for some reason that cat looked familiar.

One morning Michelle was playing some music on the piano. It was the only thing that kept her sane in the empty mansion.

She wanted friends.

She didn't want to be alone.

But she feared that people might be afraid of her.

She grew tired it playing and decided to go outside for some fresh air, she grabbed her umbrella and opened it to get ready for another walk around the courtyard.

But as she was about to leave she heard a meowing sound.

Confused she looked down to find a fluffy white cat looking at her. It had brown eyes and a fluffy tail, and had very unusual teeth, especially when it meowed at her.

"Hey little guy" she said softly "Do you have a home?"

If course it didn't, it looked like a stray.

"Are you hungry?"

it meowed loudly

"Okay, I'll go get you some food, you must be really starving"

She picked it up and find out that it was a girl and took her inside. At the kitchen she searched for some tuna and milk. She had plenty of food but she didn't seem to have any use to them anymore.

She placed the tuna on a small plate and the milk in a bowl and handed it to the cat. She drink the milk and are the tuna before letting out a meow of joy.

"I hope you feel way better after that don't you"she smiled

" Yeah, thank you so much"

"Huh!!!!?" she screamed

The cat just sat in front of her, her eyes closed and tail curved. Michelle was having a crazy moment as she thought

"Did that cat just talk!?" she screamed in her head

"Um...did you just talk?"

" Yeah, I did"

The cats mouth didn't move, so she must of spoken from her head.

"Great first I'm a yokai, then I ate human flesh and now cats talk!" she yelled"I just wanna wake up right now, just wanna wake up! "

"Wait, you think I'm done ordinary cat?"

" I don't know, what even are you? "

The cat faded into a white smoke showing a more human like appearance, with her simple white and black dress and her short brown hair. Her ears sticking out on her head and her long fluffy tail.

And those teeth...

"Forgive me darling, I didn't mean to frighten you, I guess you must of thought I was really a cat"

" Who are you? "

"Francine, I'm a nekomata"

" Neko what? "

"It's a cat type Yokai, however the only reason I knew that was because some man called me that when he shooed me away."she sighed"I get you're freaked out right now, and I know when I'm not wanted, I'll go now"

"Wait no, don't leave!" she shouted"I'm just surprised, I thought you were just some cat"

"I just prefer it that way, I always wanted to be a cat, and by that way, what did you mean by you becoming a Yokai?"

" I use to be human"

"I can see that silly"she giggled"You know, you remind me of someone I knew before, he was such a goofball, I liked him a lot, I can't really meet him anymore, since I'm stuck in here and all, now that I think of it, this place looks familiar too"

Michelle was confused at first by this cats behavior, but once she got a good look at her, by her strange accent and off teeth placement, she suddenly got a realization.

"Freddie?"

Francine looked confused.

" Wait, how did you know my name"

"Freddie, it's me!"

" ...Mikey? "

She nodded.

"Oh, now It makes sense! "She gasped"Oh my god, I haven't seen you in years!"

She got up from the floor and hugged her tightly.

"I thought I was the only once stuck in this mess, but now I have you, what happened to you, how did you even get here?"

" I died"

"Oh I'm so sorry, that must of been horrible for your family"

" I know, but I'm slowly recovering "

"So how did you die, accident, illness?"

" I don't know, but whatever happened to me, it was not an accident "

"And I thought dying from an AIDs was bad"she groaned

She let go of her and began to look around the kitchen. She sniffed around until she noticed a plate of meat and rice in the fridge.

"Uh Michelle, can I call you Michelle?"

" Yes? "

"What is that, it sure isn't beef or pork, and I thought you were a vegetarian?"

" That's not normal meat, it's human flesh"

Her face went blue.

"Human flesh!?" she shrieked "did you kill a human for that!?"

" no I didn't! "She yelled back"It's just fallen off flesh from the tortured souls of hell"

"Oh...well they deserve it, it's just that, why are you eating that stuff?"

" I'm a Yokai remember, a full on Yokai, they usually eat human flesh, and it's not like I can eat regular food, it doesn't fill me that much anymore "

Francine looked around the kitchen again before saying plainly.

"What does human taste like?"

" Pork, and a little bit like lamb"

"Just asking, well I should go home now, if a tree is what I call home"

"Wait, Francine?"

" Hm? "

"How about you stay here, if we way better than being alone and being chased around by humans, besides it gets lonely in here, and I feel like I'm going insane every day I'm in here "

"You really want me to stay?"

She nodded.

" Yay! "She squealed"Thank you so much, now where should I sleep"

"Any room, I don't really care"

"so your room!"

" What? "

"Relax I rather be in my cat form than my human one so I won't take too much room"

"Oh, okay" she said softly 

"Thank you!"

She's turned back into a cat and walked away. Leaving Michelle to look at the meat plater. Just the idea of eating flesh still disgusted her, but to her dismay she just ate it anyway.

"Mother please forgive me for this, hopefully you and the rest of the family will be alright"


	16. Old bonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lost Yokai was wandering through the forest to only see A mansion in front of her.
> 
> And it looked strangely similar.

2 months later...

A Yokai fox not even close to 100 years walked through the forest, completely lost and confused. Everything was green, and no sight of anything for miles. She was hungry and exhausted. 

"I'll never get out of this forest"she whined"I might as well did here"

But as she was about it I've up, she noticed a gate right in front of her.

A very familiar gate.

Inside was just as familiar, with the trees and the plants and the front door.

She at once moment thought she was going insane.

So in a desperate attempt to get help, she climbed in a nearby tree and jumped over the gate. 

Now looking at it closely, this place actually did look familiar.

She went over to the porches and knocked on the door.

****************************************************  
Francine, who was taking a small nap on the couch, heard the knocking. She woke up and turned into her human form and went over to the door to open it.

There was a woman with brown hair clutching on her stomach in pain.

"Oh darling, are you okay?"

" So...hungry... "

"Michelle!!!" she screamed "Someone needs help!"

Michelle ran as fast as she could over to the door too see the hungry Yokai. She felt pity for her and told Francine to let her in. She told her to get some food ready for her and some better clothes torn her closet, so she could be better.

After some nice clothes and some food in her belly, she began to speak.

"Thank you"she smiled"That was very nice of you"

"I couldn't just let you starve" Michelle said "You look pretty lost, do you have a home?"

" No, I don't, at least not anymore "

"Eh?" Francine said confusingly "Not anymore, where I'd you even live darling?"

The woman didn't responded, but then just looked at the paintings in the walls.

"This place...It looks so familiar"

" How, don't tell me you're also from the out world too? "

"Out world?"

" You know, everything besides this, Yokai, magic, you know the deal"

"I think I get it...Almost"

" Hmm, well anyway I'm Francine, this is Michelle, my friend, and who are you missy? "

"Lisa"

" wait, did you just say lisa? "Michelle gasped

" Yeah, that's my name right...now that I think about it, you look off my familiar too, have we met before? "

"I don't think so"

"Okay this is getting awkward"Francine groaned" Let's just state the obvious, we all died and got trapped in this world isolated from civilization, and you two know each other, in fact I'm pretty sure you know each other more than you think, Lisa, my real name is Freddie, and my friend here name is Michael"

"Now it all makes sense, Michael is that you!?"

" Hi lisa "She said sheepishly

" ....yep, that is most definitely you"She sighed"Great, what did I do to deserve this fate, I just want to go home to my family "

"We can't go home lisa, we're dead in that world, we can't come back"

"What gave you the idea I was dead!?"

" What was the last thing you saw before you came here? "

"I was heading home to my son...and then a car just came over and..."

Michelle gave her a stern look of 'yep'. Meaning that she died in that crash.

She couldn't help but cry.

"Oh no..." she whimpered

"Welcome to the club darling"Francine sighed"Trust me, I miss my family too, especially my band mates, and my cats"

"I'll miss my family too"Michelle said sadly"especially my children"

" looks like we're all suffering"Lisa sniffles

"Well then, welcome to the...music hall?" Michelle said"Yeah, music hall, I like that name, you can pick any room, and I have plenty of food for everyone, just don't freak out when you see human flesh In the fridge "

"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!?" she shrieked

"IT'S MY DIET I CAN'T HELP IT EVEN I TRY !!!" she whined"I rather have human food than this"

"Did you kill someone for that?"she said horrifically

" no, they're just fallen off bits from hell"Francine shrugged"at least that what they seem to be...I hope "

"They are, I saw it"Michelle responded"Honesty those souls deserve it, but even then...I want to at least find a substitute"

"I get it, it's just that, I can't get over you eating a human"

"Trust me, I try to stay away from it for a while, but then my hunger just grows"

" Can you eat vegetables ? "

"I can, won't do shit, but I can"

"Oh, that sucks"

After that moment, Lisa dared not to go into the fridge without either Michelle or Francine with her.


	17. Nina the hermit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Though Yukari suggests Michelle to stay away from the humans, she decides to disguise herself as one so she could see what the human village look like.
> 
> But was confronted by an angry hermit instead.

During the late hours of the evening Michelle and Yukari would talk about anything that came up to mind from love to the idea of humans and Yokai.

Turns out that Yukari wanted to humans to be scared of her so she could keep control of them. Michelle dislikes her for doing that and prefers to be nice rather than scare them, but understood why she would do it Inn the first place.

Besides eating human flesh is not making it easier now is it.

Finally it was time for Michelle to go home and sleep, even she needed to rest from a long night.

The next morning she went to check on her friends in the kitchen. Francine had already had a saucer of milk and tuna ready for her while Lisa just had ham and eggs for her meal.

For Michelle was the obvious.

Eggs, hash browns and 'bacon'.

At least that's what she calls it so she won't lose her mind for certain meals.

Bacon, beef, lamb and pork.

That's what she calls it for now on.

Besides, it was the seasoning that mattered anyway.

It was good thing that the flesh was prepared already.

Because she would hate to see the horrors of her friends as she tried to prepare it herself.

"I've been thinking"

" Hm? "They all said

" Maybe I should go to the human village, just once"

"I don't know Michelle, they don't like Yokai and they might try to kill you"Francine said nervously

" I believe it's better that you just leave them alone "Lisa sighed

" But still, I can't just hide around forever, I want to at least see how they live"

"Fine, it's your funeral"she shrugged

" oh come on, I look human as it is, like anyone would recognize me as a Yokai "

*************************************************  
Michelle made sure to wear clothes that didn't draw out to much attention and left the music hall to see the human village for the first time.

It was a long walk but soon enough she was there.

And it looked beautiful.

"Wow"

So I'm a leap of faith, she decided to head to the village...

"Not so fast Yokai!"

She froze.

"Shit, how did she know!?" She said in her head

She nervously turned around to see a woman with dark skin in a white silk gown, a white head wrap on top, golden earrings and a long wooden staff. 

"No Yokai is aloud in the village, you're just asking for a death wish I'd you go in there!"

" And what about you, or maybe I should tell them that you're a hermit then hm? "She smirked

" don't get cocky with me, at least I don't hunt humans, now scram! "

" wait, me can you at least tell me who you are"

"It's Nina Simone, now get out of here!"

" Nina...I think I know you! "

"Ha, no you don't Yokai!"

" yes I do! "She snapped" You're the musician who advocated civil rights with Dr king, you also play piano don't you? "

"How do you know that!?"

" I'm from the out world as well, so I know a whole lot about you"

"It doesn't matter, you turned into a Yokai, and Yokai must be exterminated"

" you have to try to catch me first "she teased

She turned herself into a ghost and flew away.

Nina was in shock.

"What kinda of Yokai is that?" she said"No matter, I'll get you no matter what! "

Using her staff she made a herself fly into the air and head over to Michelle. Meanwhile Michelle was already waiting for her. 

Using her ghost like form she made bullets appears in front of her, pointing directly at nina.

But Nina was ready for it.

She dodge them without any problems.

"Ha!" she smirked"is that the best you got, I can do way more that Yokai! "

Michelle appeared in front of her, ready to attack her. Looks like she was going to have a battle for her life.

**********************************  
"Gee, I've never thought it was going to be that easy" Michelle shrugged

After a few minutes Nina was on the ground, completely defeated. 

"How...how did you beat me"she groaned

" Easy I just did, now can you please leave me alone, I'm not trying to harm any humans if you're wondering "she said sternly

Nina slowly got up and held onto her staff for support.

"You're not?"

" No, I just wanted to see it, that's all"

"You most certainly don't act like any ordinary yokai"she sighed"Tell me, who's re you"

"My name is Michelle Jackson, owner of the Music hall"

"Michelle Jackson...I know this may seem odd, but is your real name Michael?"

" Yeah, it's me"

She groaned.

"If course you wouldn't do that, you may be a weird biscuit but you're far from evil!" she whined "Sorry for attacking you"

" it's okay Nina, I'm not mad, but maybe I shouldn't go in there "

"Michelle?"

" Hm? "

"You said something about a music hall, what is that place"

"My house"

"Oh, maybe I can...come"

"Sure , I only got two people in there so I'm looking for more residents"

" Well I suppose I can join this music hall? "

She nodded.

"Is there a piano?"

" Yep"

"I'm in"

"Great, now how about I take you there"

" Not yet, I still need to get someone"

"Who?"

"My assistant" she smirked"Clissa! "

With her shouting a girl jumped out of the bushes. Looking completely surprised at the mess the fight caused.

"Nina, what did I tell you about fighting!" she shouted "it's bad for you"

"Oh you're such a worry some, besides I already lost"

"That doesn't matter, you shouldn't even be out here...oh it's you! "She realized" I'm such a huge fan of yours"

"Thank you"

"I'm so sorry about her, she can be a little aggressive around Yokai"

" No, it's okay"

"We're going into the music hall, it's going to be our new home for now on"Nina smiled

"Better than a wooden hut"she groaned

Michelle couldn't help but laugh, now happy to find another person to join her home.

Introducing the two with the others wasn't hard at all, however things grew uncomfortable when Nina discovered the human flesh in the fridge.

Yeah, no one is going to get use to that.

Ever.


	18. Little wandering girl

2016...

"Michelle, why does that girl keep wandering around the forest like that?" Francine said in confusion

Michelle had no clue, neither did the others. For some odd reason there was a girl wandering around near the area where the music hall was protected. Her face was covered and had a cloak that covered her body, so no one had any idea who she was.

"Whatever's she's doing, she's giving me the creeps"Lisa shivered

" I say, we exterminate her"Nina said plainly

"Nina!" Crissa screamed

"Come on, we're not gonna get rid of her, she might be lost"Michelle said

" she's been doing that for 3 days! "Lisa screamed

" Which is why, I'm going to say hello"

She opened her umbrella and went over to the gate. She turned herself into a ghost and went through them and spied on the girl wandering all over the forest. She didn't get much, but it seemed like she loved purple.

She turned back to normal and decided to go up the her sane say...

"Hello little girl"she said sweetly" Are you lost"

The girl stopped and looked at her.

"I'm Michelle, so you need any help, we're are you're parents?"

The girl reached her hands to her head and proceeded to pull her head out of her neck, which feels her out for a second, but then relaxed when she saw more of her.

Whatever she was, she was definitely not native to Gensokyo.

Her head was held by her hands as she looked at her and then at the area where the music hall was at. She looked back at her and sighed.

"If you're wondering, I am not a child"

" ...Oh... "She blushed"I'm sorry, it's just that you were so...small"

"Small?"

" Yeah, you're not from here are you"

"Of course I'm not, isn't that obvious"

"And also, how did your head pop off like that?"

"Nukekubi can detached their heads from their bodies, I can also make my head float and fly away from my body"

" Cool...so why are you wandering around here"

"I sensed something odd here, so I decided to stay here until someone could explain it to me, like you"she smirked

" Oh, it's just my home, it's protected with magic"

Michelle suddenly noticed something on her neck, they were initials saying ' P. R. N.'

"P R N"she said softly

" Hm? "

"It's just those initials on your neck, they look familiar"

" My neck? "

"Yeah, you have those things on your neck"

"Oh" she sighed "maybe this was why every one was so freaked out when they saw my face."

" It hurts, but you gotta understand that they're are Yokai that do want to hurt them, so they better be safe than sorry.

"You know, I feel kinda hungry, do you have anything to eat"

"Mhm, follow me."

The placed her head back in place and followed her through the magic barrier now exposing the mansion behind it.

*******************************  
Something about that girl was odd, she didn't even bother to eat the food that was made for her, even though she said that she was hungry.

"So she says that she hungry and her she hardly eats anything!?" Lisa shouted

"Maybe something is wrong, leave us alone while I go talk to her"

Everyone left, Michelle went over to the girl and said softly.

"Is something wrong with the food?"

" I dont know, I just don't find it appetizing anymore "

"Hm, maybe I'll find something else"

The girl got up and went over to the fridge, Michelle grew worried that she might freak out as what she sees inside, but instead she takes out the cooked 'steak' from the fridge and took a bite from it, and seemed to like it a lot.

"You...like that?"

She nodded.

"Oh..."

" Michelle I know it's human flesh, and I can also tell that you didn't just kill someone for it either, geez, you're such a baby"

"No I'm not!"

" yes you are"she smirked"Admit it"

"Whatever princess" she scoffed

"Ha, that's my name"

"Let me guess you're Prince aren't you"

"Yep"

"And you got killed?"

" Yep"

"You're not mad or angry or anything?"

" No, I'm pissed, but hey, I might as well live her, by the way, needs more salt"

"The salts in the counter"

"Thank you"

She took the platter with her to the table and began to put more salt in before eating more of the steak. Michelle saw his friends giving her an confused look in their eyes, but not even she could understand what was going on.

It was like she just changed after dying.

But why?


	19. Alone at night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone In the music hall starts to notice something odd going on in Michelle's room.
> 
> So Lisa decides to investigate.

"Clissa, put those curtains back, it's too bright in here." Nina groaned

"But it's only night out!"

" Put them up! "She demanded

" Fine"she sighed"But it so beautiful out there"

But she didn't retaliate anymore and put the curtains back on the Windows.

"There, now I can sleep"she smiled before falling asleep

For some odd reason unknown to Clissa she ended up in Gensokyo where she met up with her former employer. Then she suddenly began to become her assistant again.

Just like in the out world, things where just as much the same.

Nina was still a grumpy lady.

More of a grumpy hermit.

But atlas she kissed her forehead before retiring to bed.

Meanwhile Lisa was sneaking over to Michelle's bedroom. Door the past few years she's been hearing her talking to someone in there. But didn't have to courage to tell her in front of her face.

But she was still wondering who it was.

Not like she was jealous or anything like that.

Everyone in the music hall was wondering what was going on.

" Lisa, what are you going? "

She jumped but to only realize that it was just Lucie.

"Nothing"

"Liar, you're trying to figure out what's going on in the room aren't you"

"Yeah..."

"Good, now I won't look like an idiot"she chuckled"Let's go figure out her secret visitor."

"So you two are doing this too huh?"

Princess was standing in front of them, much to their fright.

"I'm in"

*****************************************  
Meanwhile, Michelle was looking at herself in the mirror. Lost in her reflection as she began to think of her life.

And a substitute for her human diet.

It's been six years and she had still yet to find one.

"Do you always look at yourself?"

She looked at the mirror, it was Yukari.

"Yes, I do"she said softly

She smirked.

" How vain of you"

"There's nothing vain about looking at your reflection"

"I know, I'm just messing with you"

"You seem late tonight"

"I was just doing some things, but I'm here now"

Unaware to them, princess, Lucie and Lisa Marie were peeking through the door to see what was going on.

"Who the hell is she?" Lisa wondered

"I think I heard of her"princess said

" Really? "Lucie gasped

" She's known as the Yokai of boundaries, the one responsible for Gensokyo becoming separated from the outside world, Yukari"

"but what does she want with her?" Lisa asked

But none of them were expecting what happened next. Michelle let out a smirk and said to her...

"Good"

she pulled Yukari over to her and kissed her softy on the lips. Leaving everyone speechless. They had no idea that Michelle was even dating someone, and now we're seeing something that they weren't suppose to see.

but unaware to them, Yukari already knew they were there. She ended the kiss and lured Michelle into the opened gap in the wall, before it closed behind them.

Lucie opened the door letting them inside thinking of what they just saw.

"What the hell?" Lisa said softly

"I had no idea that Michelle was even dating her" Lucie said"Isn't she like...1000 years old!?"

"Michelle can live a very long time Lucie" Princess said "And though in Yokai terms she's very young, but I guess even age doesn't seem to he a problem, the question is when did this all happened"

_15 years ago..._

This was before Michelle ever met Francine. She was still alone in the music hall and personally felt lonely.

One night she couldn't sleep and decided to read some books in the library, when she saw Yukari and Ran came inside, and was surprised to see them.

She already had enough food in the fridge.

So why were they here?

"What brings you two ladies here?"

"We're just checking on you, seeing how you've been doing"

"Oh, thank you" she smiled

Yukari smiled back, but then looked at Michelle once more. Her beautiful hair, her tall and broad structure, this was definitely a Yokai who was once a man, yet her beautiful face, and her feminine looks. It complimented her so beautifully.

So why would people harm her?

"Mistress, you seem concerned" Ran said with worry

"Nothing for you to worry about, please leave us until I summon you again"

"As you wish"She nodded and went back into the gap

Yukari sat down next to Michelle as she watched her read to book in her hand.

" you like Shakespeare? "she asked

" you know him?"Michelle gasped

"Yes, I read a lot of books during my time"

She smiled warmly, for some reason, though she said that she was dangerous, she couldn't see it, she couldn't see something evil about her.

She liked her.

"I read other books too" she said shyly

"Oh really"

Yukari reached her hand onto hers. Causing her the blush.

"You know I really like you Michelle, maybe I like you a little too much"

"...maybe not so much"

"How are you sure?"

"Because I know" she smirked

She chuckled.

"Even the desirable can be wrong"

Michelle leaned closer.

"How do you know?"

"I just know"

Michelle smiled and caressed her cheek and kissed her gently on the lips, before they fell the couch. They stayed in the library for a very long time.

***********************************************

Deep in the gap between time and space, the two Yokai slept together in the bed.

"You know Michelle you'll have to tell your friends sooner or later" Yukari said

"I know, but I like to mess with them first, until then..."

She crawled back on top of her.

"I don't care"


	20. Intruder

Present time...

Michelle was up early this morning, everyone was still asleep. Even Francine, who is usually the one that wakes her up was still sound asleep. Not wanting to fall back to sleep and got up from the bed and head out of her bedroom and towards the kitchen for breakfast.

However, As she went into the kitchen, she stopped in her tracks a girl in rags was searching through her fridge.

Michelle didn't know what to do, should she tell her to leave? Ask her what she was doing?

She didn't want to sound like a jerk so she quietly went closer into the kitchen and said in soft voice.

"Are you hungry?"

That got the girl's attention as she jumped with fright.

(Michelle's POV)

Oh no, she probably thinks I'm gonna hurt her!

I need the calm her down.

"Hey" I said"I won't hurt you, I just wanted to ask if you're hungry "

She looked like a hit mess, her clothes were dirty and torn, her dirt blond hair matted, and she looked like she hadn't had a decent meal in weeks.

She didn't respond to me, but she only just nodded.

"Okay, what do you want to eat...do you like pancakes?"

She nodded.

"Okay, I'll make you some pancakes, have a seat"

The girl smiled and sat down on the seats in the dining table. I began to wash my hands, grab the ingredients and went to work.

***********************************************************  
"Tada!" I said with pride"homemade pancakes, do you prefer butter with yours?"

"She shook her head"

"Okay"

I just poured some syrup and placed the food in front of her, she immediately ate once I was done. Poor girl haven't ate a good meal in weeks. I can't just let her leave.

I knew what I had to do.

"It's too dangerous out there, and I'm pretty sure you're not a Human are you not?"

She shook her head.

"how about you stay with me in the music hall, I got plenty of room here, and way better than starving out there"

"...thank you"

She talks?

Okay that was a stupid question of course she can talk!

Unless I thought she was mute.

"You're welcome, my name is Michelle Jackson, I'm the owner of this place"

"...Kathy"

"And?"

"That's it"

"You don't have a last name?"

"I do...I just don't..."

"Geez, I'm starving!" I heard Lisa yell

She went into the kitchen and gasped when she saw me with Kathy.

"Who's she?"

"Kathy, I found her sneaking into the fridge so I made her some food"

"How did she even know about this place, didn't you ask Yukari to add more protection this time?"

"I did, guess I need more" I said sheepishly "Kathy, this is Lisa, my friend"

"Hi" she said plainly

"A quiet one don't you think?"Lisa sighed

" she's just a little shy, she'll probably open up soon, come on Kathy, let me show you you're room"

*******************************************  
Later that day everyone in the music hall learned about their new resident, and Francine, Princess, Lucie, Nina and Clissa were more curious than ever. They spied on Kathy as she played on a guitar in the music room. Seemingly lost in her little world.

"I wonder what she could be?" Francine wondered

"She's an Oni"Princess said

" she is?"they all gasped

"Don't you see the horns"

Though her hair was in way, there were two small white horns on her head.

"Oh" Lucie realized

"Hmm...I'm sensing... Sorrow" Nina said softly

"Sorrow?" Clissa said in confusion

"I don't know, I could just...feel it, in her, I don't know why, but it's there"

"Maybe we should worry about this later" Princess sighed"If Michelle catches us she's gonna have a cow"

*************************************************  
Night came, and Kathy was sleeping in her new bedroom when the other peeked through her room.

"So what now?" Francine asked

"I'm gonna go into her mind" Nina replied

"Are you crazy, that's an invasion of privacy"

"What are you all doing?"a cold voice said next to them

It was long before they noticed that Michelle and Lisa heard their conversation, and was right next to them.

" uh...we are just..."

"You're worried about her"

"....yeah" they admitted

"Just be careful, I don't want her to feel like we're afraid of her"

"It's okay guys, I'm not afraid of you" someone said

"Huh!?" Lucie screamed

Turned out that Kathy was already listening to them. She looked down and exhausted.

"And I guess I can't lie to you all anymore, my real name is actually Kurt Cobain"

"I Knew it!"Francine said" I knew you look familiar "

"Who's Kurt?" Lucie wondered

"A lead singer in a band I know about, but I guess we can all talk about it tomorrow, it's late anyway and I think we all should sleep"

"she's right, get some sleep Kathy, you must of had a hard time living alone" Michelle said softly

"It's okay, I'm use to being alone"

Much to everyone's concern she closed the door shut, dying and waking up as a Yokai is one thing, but from taking your own life is a can of worms on its own.


	21. Regrets

Back at the house Josie was going out hunting with Olivia for breakfast this morning. She was hoping to find some fish or some rabbit to eat. While Olivia was hoping for something bigger.

After a little while of walking Josie went to complete stop.

"What is it, food?"

"Yokai." She said softly

She pointed at a small camp site where a fox with black and white fur was sleeping soundly near the already burned out a fire.

"You don't possibility think that's A...?"

"That's a kitsune alright." She said "We gotta be careful, those things are tricksters, and sometimes can be extremely vicious"

"It doesn't look vicious to me"

"We don't know that Olivia, come on, you use to be a soldier"

"General" she corrected

"Well you should know that you must be cautious, especially around things we don't know."

"Fine, but I say we just leave it alone, it's probably minding its own business"

"We don't know that" she whispered"Now stay back, this might be messy"

"You're gonna get yourself killed!" She screamed

"No I'm not!"

"Good grief" she groaned

Josie went closer to the kitsune and aimed her gun at it's head, the kitsune sensed her there and immediately woke up, looking completely confused.

"Stay right there Yokai!" Josie snapped"One move and you're history!"

"Josie, leave it alone!"

"No way, this fiend might he trying to trick us, and it will be best to kill it first before it kills AAAAAAH!!!!!!!"

In a fit of rage the kitsune tackled her to the ground, making her drop her gun.

"Josie!!!" Olivia screamed

Josie with fear looked at the creature who tackled her, instead of the fox she saw before, it was a woman that had very fox like qualities, from the tail to her ears, and her razor sharp teeth, she seemed to be someone that was barley 100 years old.

Not to mention the obvious take away.

She was black.

"What the?" She gasped

"Josie, that's someone from the out world, you gotta calm her down!!"

"Not that easy Olivia!" She screamed as she moved the kitsune's face from hers

Olivia groaned and slowly went over to them, the kitsune noticed hee and began to trial even louder.

"Hey, I'm not gonna hurt you, I just wanna talk, just please don't kill my friend" she said calmly"She's dumb enough to even try to attack you in the first place!"

"Hey!" Josie shouted

The kitsune slowly calmed down.

"See, now, can you please get off of my friend please?"

The kitsune looked at Josie and let out a sigh before getting off of her and walking over to get her clothes from her bag.

"Josie, are you okay?"

"I'm fine" she said softly"And you're right, I was being a dum bass"

"Well you better apologize to her"

"Don't worry, I will"

She got up, grabbed her gun, and went over to the kitsune with her head down.

"I'm sorry for trying to kill you, it was just that certain Yokai a known for trouble so I couldn't take the risk, can you forgive me?"

The kitsune finished putting on her kimono before letting out another sigh.

"Fine, just be lucky that your friend has some sense, because I was going to tear you up for trying to kill me"

It caught to two off guard for a moment, because for some odd reason, this kitsune didn't even open her mouth, it was like she could speak from her head.

"How did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"You just talked without even moving your mouth!"

"Oh" she said "I don't know myself really, so I can't tell you even if I wanted to"

"I get it" Josie sighed"I'm Josie Brown, this is my friend Olivia, sorry about this, we were actually trying to find some food for breakfast "

"Food, well that explains the gun"

"You're from the out world aren't you?" Olivia said

"Out world?"

"Our world, you know, everything that was not this?"she said" Well it doesn't really count for me since I'm from a different dimension "

"In that case, yes, I am"

"Excuse me ma'am" Josie asked"Do you have a name or anything?"

"Josephine, you can call me Joe"

"Well nice to meet you Joe, well, we should go now, the fish isn't gonna catch itself"

"If you're looking for fish, I got some food cooked already, if you want it"

"Actually, yeah" She smiled"I do"

"Good, I wasn't planning on finishing that anyway"

"Would you like to come to our place?" Olivia asked

Joe looked hesitant but she let out a warm smile and said...

"I would like that"

Meanwhile Harriet was pacing through the house, wondering where the toe had gone.

"Mom, are they going to be okay?" Anne wondered

"They will, as long as Josie doesn't try to attack anyone" Harriet sighed

Luckily for them they were already home.

"That was quick" Anne grinned

"Everyone, I would like for you to meet someone" Josie smiled

Olivia took Joe inside much to Harriet's concern.

"This is Josephine" Olivia said"But you can call her Joe "

"She can speak from her head" Josie whispered to her

"Let me guess, you decided to attack her and you found out she was from the out world didn't you!"Harriet said crossing her arms

"No..."

"You did" Anne groaned

"Yes..."

"Oh my god" Harriet sighed

"Honestly, she would've killed her if it wasn't for me intervening" Olivia groaned

"But anyway, we got breakfast, so who's hungry!?"Josie smiles

********************************************************  
After breakfast the group soon got to know more about this kitsune. She died of cancer and turned out that Joe was actually a man in her past life. Which explained her angry behavior when she attacked Josie.

Not to mention that she has a very bad temper.

Especially around Josie.

Not like anyone was surprised by it.

She did try to kill her.

The the whole day none of the residents of the house knew exactly what the kitsune's deal. However Anne seemed to had a feeling that it had to be something deep.

But what?


	22. Messed up face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the way home from work Matilda notices a woman with a mask covering her mouth. 
> 
> She went up to Matilda and said...
> 
> "Am I pretty?"

It was late at night and Matilda was heading home like normal to make dinner for her and her husband and to finally retire for the night.

During the walk she began to notice someone along that path. A woman wearing a mask, A brown fedora, A brown coat and skirt. Matilda began to feel odd about her.

She looked like she was from the out world.

But the question was.

Who the neck was she?

She would talk to her, but were more determined to head home than worry about some lady walking down a path.

Luckily the woman stopped in her tracks and stood in front of her. Matilda just stood there, looming oddly confused, but then then woman asked in a soft voice.

"Am I pretty?"

Matilda, trying to be nice said...

"Yes, why wouldn't you" she smiled

The woman closed her eyes and reach for her mask, she pulled it off and dropped it on the ground. She looked at Matilda again as her calm composure turned into completely distraught.

"Oh my god!?" She gasped"What happened to your face!?"

She had a glasslow smile implanted on her mouth, her eyes having dark circles around them, and scars that covered the top of her head. She looked like the after math of a beat down.

"Am I pretty now!?" She said in a loud voice

Matilda was terrified yet concerned at the same time. Because she could see tears falling from her eyes and her hand shaking furiously. Whatever happened to her, it must of been something bad.

So in a nice and polite tone, she said...

"Yes" she said"You are still pretty"

The woman calmed down and let out a sigh.

"Thank you" she responded

She picked up her mask and placed it back on her face.

"Ms." She asked"Are you okay?"

"No" she said silently "But it doesn't matter, that was a long time ago anyway"

"Did someone hurt you?"

She laughed.

"Hurt me?" She sakd"No, they didn't just do that, oh no that couldn't just do that, I mean even if it was dark, I still know that I was dead!"

"...what do you remember before you died?"

"It was dark, it hurt, two people were angry at me, calling me bad words, and then I hear A click"

With that Matilda let out a loud gasp.

"What's wrong?"

"Darling, what's your name?"

"I don't have one..."

"Look sweetie, just tell me the truth, I won't think your crazy"

"Fine, but I don't feel like saying it out loud" she sighed

"It's okay, you can whisper it in my ear"

The woman looked around her and went over to her ear said said in a soft voice.

"Emmet Till"she replied

Matilda's eyes widened, but she kept her composure and looked at hee into her eyes.

" follow me, you don't deserve to wander around alone "

"I don't really mind it"she replied" everytime I meet someone, they give me candy"

She took out some candy wrapped in rice paper and let out a giggle.

"See!"

"Ahhh, but I believe that someone would be happy to meet you"

"Who, my mom?"

"No"

"Aw man" she sighed

"But someone who would be interested in you"

"Okay, just a long as you're not trying to harm me"

"Harm you" she said"why would we want to harm someone like you?"

"I don't know"

"Just follow me"

*************************************************  
"Emmett Till" Martha gasped"As in the boy who was brutally killed!?"

"Ssh!" She hushed"she doesn't like that!"

"What is she doing here!?"

"I don't know, but whatever she's doing here, she's here now"

"Poor kid" she sighed"not only to get killed for no reason but to have to spend all of eternity as a Malevolent yokai, without the chance of heaven, I just feel horrible for her"

"Um, ms" the girl asked"Do you know where the food is?"

"It's in the cupard!" Matilda shouted

"Okay, thanks!"

"I say we let her stay, better than scaring the living deal out of the villagers, thinking like she'll kill them or something"

"You're right " Martha said "We must let her stay, however, she'll need a new name"

"Emily?"

"Yes, that would work"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emily is a Kuchisake-onna, or 'slit mouth woman'. They are malevolent Yokai who's mouth is covered with a mask that shows their slit open mouth. They usually appear at night and ask people a simple question, if they say no they kill them, if they say yes they take off their mask and ask again. If they say no, they kill them. If they say yes they give them the same wound they have.
> 
> For Emily she wears a whole mask due to fact that she has scars all over her face that she got from her past life. though not as determined to kill anyone she would still ask people questions, sometimes just to say them, sometimes just to give them gifts or sometimes because they give her candy to keep her away. 
> 
> She is aware of her Yokai self and knows that she'll never go to heaven. Sometimes not even showing any reason to care when her new friends told her what happened after she died. Only saying 'I just wish my parents didn't have to see me like that, that was the thing I feel sad about'
> 
> However like many vengeful Yokai she is still holding a great amount of vengeance for her killers and the one who accuse her for the crime she didn't commit. Though it's not so visible, Matilda would say that her desire for revenge is so huge that it's nearly unrecognizable. 
> 
> She has the ability to expose a person deepest nightmares or dreams and make them come to life, but that is only used on the person she desires for it to happen, like giving children wonderful lively dreams, or giving wicked people horrible nightmares that come to life.
> 
> Sometimes she would just kill the wicked if she felt like it. 
> 
> She comes off as a very proper and lovely person, only wanting to chat with people and snack on candy most of the time, and has the behavior of a child.
> 
> Though it was made clear that she is way older than that.


	23. Relentless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matilda and Martha contemplate Emily's humanity.

Matilda insisted that Emily should get her own room, but she said that she doesn't sleep very much. Only for a two hours and she's active for the rest of the day. 

Martha insisted that she help her restore her face, but she declined.

"These scars are not going away" she sighed"Not even from magic"

And just walked away.

One night, the tow decided to have a chat about their new friend.

"Emily seems quiet" Martha said sadly"I just feel horrible for her, no one should ever have to go through that"

"It's been decades Martha, I think she's gotten over it"

"I don't think so"

"What do you mean?"

"One night I saw her using a kitchen knife on a tree"

"She's probably carving something"

"But she was shouted at it, even calling it 'a waste of space', I know that she isn't like normal Yokai, but don't you think she might be a little vengeful"

"I wouldn't be surprised"

"I get that, but, I just don't like her like that"she said" I mean her killers should be dead by now right?"

"And probably suffering in hell like they're suppose to"

"They're in hell?"

The two turned to the door to see Emily starting at them.

"We're just suspecting, we don't really know, they might be alive"

"My vengeance is rising the more I'm in Gensokyo, they're here alright, but not dead"

"How do you know?" Martha gasped

"I can sense them, they're in the human village"

"What!?" They screamed

"But how!?"

"Just as much as a person is reborn for a purpose, they can just as much be here for a very important purpose, and that's me getting my revenge."

She tried to head to the front door but Martha blocked her way.

"Emily, don't do this!" She shouted "Revenge is a fools game, it won't do anything!"

"I don't care!" She yelled"They killed me and got away with their crime, I won't let them have their way!"

"Even then" she sighed"You shouldn't have to go that low, you're not like them, let them have their punishment in hell"

Emily took off her mask and let out a smile.

"You think so?"

Martha nodded.

"Okay" she smiled"I'll just sent them to hell"

"What!?" She exclaimed

She giggled while skipped passed her and went deep into he forest. Leaving Martha completely flabbergasted.

"Bu...I...I didn't even mean it like that!!!"

"What did you mean " Matilda asked sternly

"I only said to let them live and once they die they suffer in hell"

"Oh come on, not even you would want them to live if they try to hurt your family now would you?"

"But I wouldn't kill them with my own hands!"

"Some people are not like you Martha, and if Emily is going to kill them, then she's gonna kill them, end of story"

"Can we just at least check on her?"

"Fine" she smirked"we'll check on her"

Meanwhile, two men and a woman were walking through the paths on their way home. They just came from a bar and were enjoying their new life, free from the outside world.

The woman's laughter suddenly ceased to a halt causing the two men to grow confused.

But when they looked at her direction they stood their silent. Emily was there, right in front of them. Holding a glass bowel in her hands.

But none of the knew who she really was.

The boy they killed because of a lie the woman made about him.

They were more in shock to find black people in Gensokyo.

However, she did give off a very creepy vibe.

"My, it's a beautiful night isn't it?" She said cheerfully

The woman let out a sigh and trying to not cause a scene she replied.

"Why are you asking us" she snapped

"My it's a beautiful night isn't it?" She said again

"Hey, let's just go home" the first guy said

they agreed, but as they tried to move to the other side, so did Emily.

"My, it's a beautiful night isn't it?" She said again but more cheerful that before

"She's giving me the creeps!" the woman shivered"should we just answer"

"I ain't answering to that nigger!" The other guy shouted

"Just do it already it's not gonna kill ya!" She snapped

"...fine" he groaned"Yes, it's beautiful out, now leave us alone!"

Emily giggled.

She suddenly took off her mask exposing her carved face, freaking them out.

"My, it's a beautiful night isn't it!?" She said louder

"Stop it!" The woman screamed "Just leave us alone?"

"MY IT'S A BEAUTIFUL NIGHT ISN'T IT!!!!?" She said more viciously

The three noticed Martha and Matilda looking outside of the pathway, with their arms crossed.

"Hey, aren't you gonna stop her!" The first man shouted

"Sorry you're on your own" Martha sighed

"Besides, we don't help wicked people like you"Matilda snapped

" I don't know what you're talking about!?"the woman screamed

"Emmet Till!" She shouted"Remember, that boy you accused of touching you, an innocent boy who died for nothing, and your friends bragged about it!?"

"What about him!?"

"He's in front of you dumbass!"

They turned back to Emily, who had a sick smile on her face, still waiting on an answer. They didn't recognize her before, but after getting a closer look their face turned blue.

"My, it's a beautiful night isn't it?"

Terrified the they screamed.

"No, it's not!!" 

All was silence. Martha suddenly walked away, not wanting to see what was going to happen to them.

"It's not a beautiful night?" Emily asked

"No!" They screamed

Emily let out a giggle.

"Well..."

She reached behind her back and took out a scythe. Causing the three to scream.

"THEN SUFFER FOR ALL OF ETERNITY IN HELL!!!"

With one swipe she separated their souls from their bodies. It was not long until they were pulled down to the ground, where they would be put to torture for all of eternity.

"Is it over?" Martha wondered

"Yeah, it's over" Matilda smiled

"Thank god"

"Phew, they were raising my anger with their presence, I needed to get rid of them" Emily sighed

"So what did you do?"

"I sent them to hell, like you said Martha"

"...so you didn't kill them?"

"Nope" 

"Oh"

"They could've easily escaped me you know"

She kneel down a nd took out the hard candy from their pockets.

"They had candy"

"Really?"

"Yes, however I would've still killed them later"

She unwrapped the candy and took it into her mouth.

"Mmm, cherry!"

"Well that mess is over" Matilda sighed"you got your revenge "

"Yes, and I'm glad I give them punishment, however I still feel separated from my family, and my face is still messed up, I'll never move on from this"

"Told you" Martha said"Revenge doesn't do anything "

"I know"

She fixed her fedora and placed her weapon away.

"I'm tired, I'm going to bed, goodnight" she yawned

"Goodnight!"


	24. Culinary demon

During the nights in the music hall, Michelle would lie in bed, eating her food alone away from the freaked out eyes of the other residents. Like always Ran would come to her kitchen and placed the newly prepared food for her in the fridge. But this time, Michelle got curious.

"Ran?"

"Yes?"

"I'm just wondering, about the meat from hell, where does it come from specifically?"

"Bad people that you know"

"Bad people?"

"Don't you have people that you wish would rot in hell?"

"I do but...nevermind, anyway I always wondered what hell looked liked, at least can go visit."

"Sure why not" she smiled

"Are you sure you can do that, I Mena your mistress might not like it"

"A fried to Yukari is a friend to me, besides you're way more nicer and less confusing that she could ever be"

"Confusing?"

"Yukari sometimes leave me confused, but even then I can't really blame her for it, however I do wish she could explain more"

Now it makes sense why she spent owns spots her being beaten by an umbrella when they visit.

"Ran!" Someone shouted"What's taking you so long!"

Another person ran out of the gap, a banecko with two long tails, with white tips on the ends. Jumping onto Ran's back.

"Normally you wouldn't do that" she said with confusion

"I was just talking with Michelle" she replied

"Oh"

"This is my shikigami, Chen"Ran said softly

" you have a shikigami? "

"I can summon any shikigami I want, however with my mistress permission of course"

She signed.

"And Chen isn't really that reliable"

"Hey!" She shouted"Not cool! "

"Well you are, it's a wonder how you manage to survive"

Michelle couldn't help but laugh.

"Now where was I, oh yes, shall we take you to hell?"

"Sure, not like I'm gonna die anyway" she smiled"I actually wanted to live forever"

"Follow me"

Michelle summoned her umbrella and used it to turn her clothes into a red color. Before going into the gap with them. She was always creeped out by the gaps between reality. It kinda gave her the shivers.

There were many gaps leading to many things, from the outside world, to the human village. Michelle even noticed a girl sleeping in what us seems to be a shrine. 

Maybe she might visit her one day.

Finally they were at the gap leading to hell, and one by one they went through th gap. Finally making it to hell.

Hell looked as it seem to be, a very horrible place full of chaos. Where the evil souls were tortured for all of eternity for their sins. Michelle nearly even felt bad for them before realizing the truth of the matter.

"This is where we get your food Michelle" Ran said pointing at a group of certain people that she knew

"You don't say" she said in a low tone"I don't feel bad anymore"

The souls noticed her but don't seem to recognize her at one point. Until they froze and ran off in fear. 

"Why did they run away from you?"

"Because they know I'm the one who causing their suffering"

With that done they moved on, now at the food District of hell. Many Yokai were there, eating together in restaurants. At one specific restaurant, it was packed full of people inside. They went over to the front desk, where a demon was just finishing up writing names.

"Oh, welcome to hell's kitchen, I'm Marie" she said in a sweet tone

"Hey, I was wondering, is there any tables left?"Michelle asked

" we have plenty of empty tables for you, now may I have your names?"

"Michelle Jackson"

"Ran Yakima" she said

"Chen!" She shouted

"Okay...wait a minute, what is this?"

"Is something wrong?" Michelle wondered

"It's your name, it changed"

"What, but didn't you write it correctly?"

"I can only write the true names of people, and once I wrote you name, your first name turned into Michael"

"That could also mean that it's also my name?"

"Seems like it!" She smiled "Follow me to your tables ladies"

She grabbed some menus and they followed her to a table that was near the kitchen area of the restaurant. They sat down and their menus were placed on the tables.

"I'll be back when you want to order your drinks" she whispered before leaving

Michelle looked at the menu and noticed that it was just like any normal restaurant food. Except some of them have † on it.

That's when she looked at the bottom where it said...

 _Human flesh substitute._

*****************************************************

After a while they were eating their meals. Much to Michelle's surprise, the food was actually delicious.

"Marie!?" She called out

"Yes?"

"I want to see the chef who made this meal"

"I'll gladly do that for you" she grinned"See you in a minute"

Marie left the table and went into the kitchen, where many chefs were cooking the meals for their customers. She stopped at the human meat section, where she bowed and said.

"Chef, a customer wants to meet you"

The chef looked at her.

"Who Marie?"

"She calls herself Michelle, but her really it actually Michael, Michael Jackson"

Suddenly, everyone in the kitchen froze. Gasping in shock.

"Is something wrong?"

"He's here!!?" One chef screamed

"But how!?"Another one shouted

The Chef who made Michelle's food let out a sigh.

" EVERYONE GET BACK TO WORK, I DON'T WANNA SEE A SINGLE PLATE OF FOOD BURNED BECAUSE OF YOU, IS THAT CLEAR!"

"Yes chef!" They shouted before going back to their cooking

The chef went over to wash her hands before wiping then with a clean towel.

"Marie?"

"Yes ma'am?"

"Take me to our new guest"

"As you wish" she smiled

Meanwhile, Michelle was looking at the back of the info Pamphlet of the restaurant. Turns out that the owner if the restaurant was Chef Ramsay. A fallen angel with a gift for the arts.

"You seem deep in thought Michelle" Ran said softly"Did you find something "

"I don't know" she admitted "Its just that the name of this owner is familiar"

"Ladies!?"Marie shouted as she came to their table" I would like for you to meet the chef you prepared your food"

Out of the kitchen came out a woman in her chef outfit, with dirty blond hair which was a little messed up due to being in the kitchen all day. She had black feathery wings, and two small horns on her head.

"This is the lender and head chef of this restaurant, Georginia Ramsay"

"It was an honor for you to love what I prepared ladies" she smiled

"Wait a minute...I know you!" Michelle exclaimed

"You do?"

"Yes I do, your Gordon Ramsay!"

She was shocked at first, but let out a chuckle.

"So you are from the out world, and you must be Michael I presume, I love your music"

"Thank you" she blushed

"What are you doing in a place like this, this is chaos incarnate in here"

"I'm actually from Gensokyo, I just wanted to visit"

"I guess that would make sense, even for me I'm not destined to torture in this place, yet I am fallen angels after all"

"Well I'm a Yokai and I eat human flesh, that's worse"

"Michelle, I believe it's time for us to leave, it's getting late" Ran said

"And I'm tired!" Chen yawned

"Your right, thanks for the food, but we have to go now" she sighed"Should I pay the bill?"

"No need, the food is on me" Georginia smirked"Have a nice night "

"You two, but wait"

"Yes?"

"I was wondering, you hate being in hell right?"

"Oh god yes, I rather be in a ditch"

"Well I might have a proposition for you"

********************************************************

"We have a chef now?" Francine questioned

"Yes we do" Michelle smiled"She and a few of her chefs are going to be residents in the music hall"

"Oh"

"But isn't she known for being...loud?"Nina asked

"It not really like that, it's only just in the kitchen, she's actually quite nice"

"OH GOD ALMIGHTY!!!!"

They all ran into the kitchen, Georginia and a few if her chefs were looking at the fridge, horrified.

"Is something wrong?"

Georginia took out a few plates of precooked meals for her. Looking completely out of her mind.

"Who made this?"

"Ran did" she responded

"Oh no!" Her sous chef Hailey gasped

"Dreadful!" Her other chef Marcus shrieked

"This food has no place in this kitchen!" Georginia shouted"Take every last one of those plates out of here!"

"But why?" Michelle said in confusion

"Everyone knows that human flesh is best cooked fresh, not to mention that it spoils easily than regular meat, you can get sick!"

"Shit!" Princess cussed 

"Language!" Michelle shouted"Oh dear, I didn't even know about this, I'll tell her to stop giving me more food"

"Good, because these meals will most definitely not fill you up"

Meanwhile in the gaps between barriers Ran was standing next to Yukari, who was in bed.

"Did you take her to hell?" She asked

"Yes mistress"

"Good, you won't have to make the meals anymore"

"Okay, however...I was wondering"

"Hm?"

"Before we encountered some tortured souls that I get the meat from, Michelle seemed...Angry at them, like they did something horrible"

"They did alright, but don't worry your head, they'll won't dare try to hurt her or anyone she loves ever again"

"What do you mean, the residents?"

"No, I mean family members"

She opened up a border which showed a woman passed out in the forest floor.

"And I know the for her, she is the INE that she cares for the most" she smirked"I wonder what's gonna happen now"

"You seem to enjoy this mistress"

"If course I do, she is my lover after all"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Georginia is a fallen angel with the ability to make very delicious dishes. Even from foods that people might find disgusting. Though coming off as harsh in the kitchen.. She can actually be a very nice person, only caring for a person's needs and is more than willing to help anyone in trouble.


	25. Reunited and a glimpse of hope

Joe didn't become the new resident of the cabin. She preferred sleeping outdoors and the residents didn't mind.

It also turned out that she and Josie had many in common.

They were both fathers.

Made mistake that they regretted.

And are slowly showing signs of redemption.

During the days that Joe visited the cabin, they would talk about their families and what they have done in their life time. Josie was a failed business owner and farmer. Joe worked in the steel industry trying to make money for her wife and children. They both had a lot of sons and had a rough life before their children was even born.

Joe never had love before when she was a kid, and it effected her and her family for years.

Especially on his second youngest son.

Michael.

He waa the most sensitive of them all.

Josie listened to her closely, as she stopped talking and asked a question to her.

"Am I a bad father?"

"A bad father, bah!" She laughed"You are far from that"

"But I've never gave any of my children love, nor did I even let them call me dad"

"You're a militant Father, I was just the seems at, especially during the life me and my sons were in, things were not okay during those times, and by the way you described your old home, it must be a shit place to be in"

"It was, it was like Chicago over there"

"And you wanted your kids to stay out of it, I get that the things you've done were not okay, but you loved them didn't you?"

"With all my heart"

"And they stayed out of that mess right!?"

She nodded.

"See, you're not a bad father, and your definitely not a bad person either, you just had to wait you had to do, even if it did strain relationships"

"I wish I didn't end up like that"

"And I wish my sons were still alive, but we can't get what we want now do we"

"Nope" she sighed

"Now about your children, you said something about to making your sons form a band"

"I did, we all had some musical talent, I just wanted to let then express their gifts, to be honest, I wanted Jermaine to be the lead vocalist"

"But why not Michael?"

"He was too young, I was not sure if he was able to do anything that crazy, until my wife convinced me to listen him sing, and boy he sounded like a mature man, he was automatically the lead vocalist after that."

Josie laughed.

"5 years old!?" She giggled"That it was most precious gift a child could get, and about Michael, how is he?"

"Oh him, he was a very sweet boy, shy, sweet, and cared about a lot of people, he never truly had the heart to hate someone, and he loved to sing and dance, he even became famous because of it"

"Wow"she said in awe

" I didn't even suspect how famous he could get before, but I guess I was underestimated"she chuckled

But the she sighed.

"But that's when the demons came in"

"Demons?"

"Greedy evil bastards, they tried to play him for a fool, using him for fame and fortune and when he cuts them off, they attack him, they are mostly all fake"she said in anger" To see him like that during those periods was the most sickest thing I have ever saw, it made me and everyone in the family sick!"

"What did they do?"

"They accused him for paedophilia, twice"

"What!!!?"

"Anne!?" Josie gasped

Turned out that she's was listening the whole time.

"Don't mind me, I'm just listening" she said

"Okay..."

"Now where was I, oh yes, they accused him to doing what things to little boys, which was an absolute lie, all because he liked hanging around children"

"Great, so they're doing that bullshit now, what the hell is wrong with people, can a man be fatherly to a child without people thinking of something gross anymore!?"

"It seems not, but that wasn't just that, Michael also had a skin condition, which lead him without pigmentation, he looked completely pale"

"how pale"

"Very, like rice"

"Oh that must be horrible"

"It mess with him for years, they made lies about him saying that he wanted to be white, or that the bleached himself, he waa the too of fame, and it ruined him"

"I hope he's okay now"

"He's been dead for 12 years"

"Oh" she said sadly "I'm so sorry, what happened?"

"I don't know, but I had something with drugs, but I know far and well that it wasn't his fault, it had to be someone else, they had do something with him, they had to kill him, there was no other way"

"Poor guy, I feel bad for him, even in today's society people still treat black people like shit"

"They do, but at least he's at peace in heaven"

"He's not" Anne abruptly said

The two looked at her in shock.

"He's alive"

"My son!?" Joe shouted"Please tell me your telling the truth!"

"I can sense when a soul has passed on, and he hasn't pass on, nor will he ever pass on"

"He's a Yokai" Josie added"Yokai are immoral most of the time"

"Oh my god!" Joe gasped "He's in Gensokyo too!?"

"I think so" Anne replied

"What's going on out here?" Harriet wondered

Harriet and Olivia were making dinner when they heard the loud noise from the front porch.

"My son, he's alive!!!" Joe screamed

"Son?" Olivia wondered

"Michael, my son, he's alive!!" She cried"Oh my god he's alive!"

"Oh, that must be good news" Harriet smiled 

"I have to go now, I need to find him!"

She transformed into a fox and ran into the woods.

"Good luck on finding your son!" Josie yelled

The next morning, Joe woke up at her camp feeling a little relieved that normal. Her son was alive, and somewhere in Gensokyo, he's around, probably wondering about her and the rest of the family.

It will be awhile, but she'll eventually find him.

Starting today.

After she get out of bed she washes off at the lake and puts her clothes on. She eat her breakfast before heading out to find her son.

Hours later, she had no luck. Her son was more father than expected, and she was too tried to keep on going. So he decides to head back.

At least that waa the plan.

Because on her way back, she notices someone lying near her campsite. The fire was lit up and the person had a meal with her fish. It was a woman, and she was most definitely from the outside world.

Her clothes said it all.

And her skin color.

Joe didn't want to be rude so she decided to eat her meal and fall asleep on the other side of the campsite.

The next day Joe woke up again. She looked around her campsite to find the mysterious woman near a tree. Shivering with fright.

"Hello ms" she shivered"Please don't kill me!"

Joe didn't want to frighten her, so she slowly went up to her. Making sure she didn't scare her in any way. Until they were face to face near the tree.

"I'm not gonna hurt you" she said

But she woman was still frightened, not.spike confused by the way she could talk from her mind. 

"Your not?"

"No, if I did, I would've killed you when you came to my campsite" she smiled"I'm Joe"

"...Katherine"

There Joe froze, it couldn't be.

Not his own wife.

"Katherine!?" She screamed

"Huh?"

"Katherine it's me, Joseph!"

"You can't be, your a woman"

Joe grew frustrated, but suddenly got an idea. 

Using her tail she caused black smoke to appear in front of her. Katherine coughed from it, but as the smoke faded away, she suddenly recognized her.

Though looking more younger, she did knew who this was.

It even made her cry.

"It is you!"

Joe turned back and hugged her tightly in embrace. 

"I thought I'll never see you again!" She sobbed"I already lost enough, I didn't wanna lose you too!"

"It's okay honey, I'm here, and so is our son?"

"Michael?" She whimpered

"Yes, he's alive, but I don't know where he is, but he around here"

"What even is this place!?" She screamed "And why do you look like a fox!?"

"Kitsune" she corrected "this place is called Gensokyo, it was placed full of humans and Yokai alike, it's a cursed place, and many of us were sent here"

"There's others?"

"John brown, Harriet Tubman, Anne Frank and Othello"

"Othello?" She said"But isn't he just a..."

"He's from a different dimension"

"Okay, I think I get it...mostly"

"Don't worry, you'll get use to this place, just stay with me, and you won't get attacked why humans"

"Why do you say it like that?"

"Because you're not human anymore, you're a Yokai"

"What's a Yokai!?"

"And creature that looks human but it's not, I can be animals to full out demons, that is all you have to know, the humans in this place are terrified of Yokai, so they'll try to kill you"

"How do you know?"

"John, or Josie now, tried to killed me"

"this is getting confusing, so were stuck in this world and your a woman?" She said confusingly "are there even men in this world?"

"There are"

"Okay"she sighed" To be honest dear, I don't care about that part any more, I'm just glad that you and Michael are alive"

"I just wish you didn't die Katherine"

"I was old, it waa going to happen any time, our children and grandkids will be fine with out us"she smiled" Now we have to find our son!"

"Not easy, thus place may be secluded form the not used world, but this place is huge, it will take a while"

"But you can sniff for him right, I mean you are a fox"

"Not without something from him I can't"

".....Hey, I think I go something in by pocket"

She took out a letter that was written by Michael many years ago, she never left home without it.

"Maybe that might work?"

Joe sniffed at the letter before sniffles around the camp. Her ears raised up immediately front he sent.

"I got it, I got his trail"

"Oh thank goodness, we have go"

"Katherine, you must eat first"

"I don't think I can"

"Why not?"

"Because when I tried to eat the fish, I didn't really fill me up like it use to" she sighed"I don't know why "

"...oh shit"

"What?" She begged "What is it Joe!?"

"You don't eat human food anymore, you eat human flesh"

After she said that, Katherine passed out on the ground.


	26. Vile villain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olivia encounters and old 'friend' of hers from her dimension.

"Now now sweetie, just because your diet is different doesn't mean that you're evil" Harriet assured Katherine as she cried in her bed

"But I eat humans, I use to be human" she cried

"But that doesn't mean you'll never find anything that will fill your stomach, it's just not human food"

She sniffles.

"I want my husband, please"

"Okay Katherine" she said and left the room

Joe was right near the door, looking down and depressed.

"She wants you"

"Thank you Harriet" She sighed before heading inside and closing the door

Harriet went over to Anne who was reading some books in the front porch, she saw Josie chopping wood but Olivia was nowhere to be found.

"Have you see Olivia anywhere?"

"She's out hunting" Josie responded

"But she would usually be here by now"

"She must of got caught up, you know how it is, with out the crap she's been through"

"Hmmm...I wonder what she does in her alone time"

Meanwhile in the forest, Olivia was sitting near the lake daydreaming like normal. Her catch of the day in a basket.

As she slowly doze off she was rudely awakened by someone.

"Hello old friend" someone said to her

"Huh??" She said snapping out of it"who said that?"

"Oh come on, you don't just forget about me, I mean you knew me for years"

Confused she turned to find a woman in a purple gown in front of her, but for some reason her posture and face looked familiar.

"Doesn't ring a bell"

She kneel down and went to her ear.

"I am one for you forever General"

Her eyes widened in horror she looked up at her, as she let a devious smile.

"YOU!!!!!" She screamed in rage

"Missed me" she smirked"I missed you, it's been 400 years my lord, we have so much to catch up on"

"You won't be doing anything you vile-MMMPH!!!!"

Using a clothes which was enchanted with a sleeping spell, she instantly fell asleep. The woman let out a devious chuckle before looking at her sleeping body.

"And people say why the villain always loses"

Using her wand she made a carriage appear, as she took Olivia inside and drove away.

********************************************************

"That's weird, Olivia is never gone at this time" Josie wondered

"Maybe she's still daydreaming" Harriet shrugged

"No, she's in trouble!" Anne screamed

Everyone in the cabin gasped.

Anne ran into the cabin holding her basket of fish inside.

"She never leaves her fishing basket!"

"Oh no!!" Josie yelled"She must of gotten killed by a Yokai!"

"No, she's alive" Anne replied

"Oh thank god"

"We need to find her, quickly!" Katherine screamed

"Joe, can you track her scent?" Harriet asked

"If I can find something that belonged to her" she replied

"How about her basket!" Anne said

Joe took it a sniffed it carefully. She looked at the others and nodded.

"I got it"

"Good, now we need figure out who would want to take her"

"If I know Olivia, she is not someone you want to mess with, even if she has calmed down from her war days" Josie said"It has to be someone she knows, but who?"

They thought about to carefully, until they all got the ultimate conclusion.

"...That vile villain" They all realized

**********************************************************  
As Olivia gained consciousness she suddenly realized that she was tied to the bed from her wrists and ankles. She was in a bedroom that was full of potions and animal parts. The window blocking the light with a clothes nailed down to it.

Her weapons were missing and her armour stripped exposing her white gown. So she couldn't escape even if she wanted to.

"LET ME OUT!!" She screamed "I KNOW YOUR IN HERE IAGO, YOU VILE VILLAIN!!!!"

She suddenly heard giggling an purple smoke appeared in front of her. It was that wicked magician again.

"You do remember me, and by the way, it's Ivey now"

"Like the poisonous leaves, perfect for a snake like you" she hissed

"Oh thank you" she smirked

"What the hell do you want from me, don't you already done enough damage to me!"

"But Olivia, what have I done to make you so angry?"

"Lied to me, make me kill my wife, manipulated my comrades, you are a vile snake!" She snapped "Rot in hell you fiend!"

Much to her dismay, Ivey just let out a moan.

"Keep saying that my love, it will make it ten time better when we have sex"

"What the hell are you talking about!?"

"Oops, did I Roger a certain detail, well let me make it simple dear"

She crawled on top of her kissing hee nose before going into her ear.

"I want you, I always wanted you from the get go, I just wanted to break you so I can have.you for myself, but it didn't even that way, at least not in that world, but here..." She said and you're with her hair "Here in Gensokyo, no one it here to get in my way, so now I decided that you will become my husband, and we he was be together forever, I'll even teach you on how to become a magician like me, how does that sound?"

"Disgusting" she snapped"That just gives me another reason to hate you villain"

"Now that just rude don't you think?"

"I don't give a shit!" She growled "Just you wait, my friends will find me and once they do, I'm kicking your ass!!"

"They won't find you, this place is secluded from reality, you belong to me "

"...What?"

She giggled.

"Yes Olivia, you. Are. Mine."she said" And forever more "

She let out a cackle which caused Olivia to turn away, but Ivey wasn't having it.

She unrestrained her and held her down by her hands. Now lips close to her face.

"Don't try to fight it Olivia, even you couldn't resist me, even before you died"

She was right, and just the thought of it made Olivia hate herself even more.

Meanwhile, her friends were searching all over the first for her. Joe following her trail towards a very small lake. But no Olivia to be seen.

"What the hell, she couldn't just disappear!" Josie exclaimed

"And to make it worse, this is last place she was" Anne said"I found her basket here"

"Oh no, please don't tell me that she knows magic!"

"Why are you saying she?" Katherine wondered

"Well I'm a girl, your husband is a girl, and so is Olivia, so that villain has to be one!"

"That makes more sense, I think, this world is too weird for me" she shuddered

"Hmmm..." Joe sniffed"I smell...magic"

"Oh no, she does know magic!" Josie whined"She could be anything from a hermit...a magician, a witch, does anyone know how to do that!? "

"I don't" Harriet sighed

"I don't really know what I can do yet" Katherine groaned "Besides I can't do anything on an empty stomach, and I'm really starving!"

"Don't worry honey, we'll find some food for you" Joe said softly"Luckily for us, I can sense a trial, if we follow it, we might just find her"

"So what are we waiting for, god knows what she might be doing to her!" Josie screamed

Back at the house, Olivia was struggling to break free from her chains, but with not luck. She watched as Ivey chuckles from her struggles.

"What's so funny!?"

"It's just that not matter how many time I tell you thank you can't escape, you keep on staying to break free, the many things I like about you"

"Yeah yeah, whatever you villain, you have some never trying to make me yours, I don't even love you, not after want you did to me!"

"Do what, riddle your pride"

"Lied to me!" She growled "That's what you did, you are a lying bitch, and you don't deserve to live!"

"But it was your fault for actually believing me"

Olivia went silent.

"But even if you didn't listen to me, even if none of this ever happened...it was not like you would ever have a chance at happiness, or true respect for who you are"

"What does that suppose to mean!"

"You're a moor Olivia, no one is going to respect you, you are an impure animal in their eyes, even your closest love ones think that way too, but the only reason they don't say it to your face is because of all of the victories you brought to Venice against the Ottomans." She said "Face it, if you weren't on their side or if you were just a common person, no one would give you the light of day, you've might as well been a slave!!"

"Enough out of you!" she snapped" you lying fiend!"

"Lying!?" She shouted "I'm not lying here, this is the truth, no one respects you, they only respect you for their victories, but will easily turn against you if you dare do something against their way of life, it even includes marrying a Venetian woman, or did you not have to get the duke to accept your marriage"

"Even so, you decided to ruin my life, you did this, you caused my friends to get hurt, my wife dead, and your downfall, this was all your fault"

"And yet you killed her"

Olivia's anger softened, yet Ivey was was big liar she was right about one thing, in the end it was all her doing, she planned her wife's death, she did the deed.

It was her fault.

"Face it, you would've done it later in in life without my help, I just did it earlier" she smirked devilishly "But I do have to admit"

She unchained her from the chains and pulled her to her face by her gown.

"You would've made a wonderful husband, that last part was a lie to be honest, despite your violent past, you were a lovely person, and was more than willing to show love to anyone you cared about"

"Then what is your problem, why did you do that?"

"Because I wanted you" she said "I wanted you to be mine, everyone else judged you and saw you as lower to them, but I...I love you for who you are, your looks don't mean anything to me...I only just want you"

"The truth will always be you free, why didn't you just say anything to me"

"You know how it is, no one accepts that kind of love in our world, to them it's a sin against humanity... You wouldn't understand with your prejudiced mindset, but her, this place is different, no one can judge us...we can be free, I love you Olivia, I really do, please be with me"

"......You vile villain, all of this just because you love me?"

"In a twisted sense... Yes, I do"

"......Fine, you win"

"Huh, you're going to let me win?"

"Yes, I'm all yours"

Olivia looked sad and broken, to think in her world the only person who didn't look at her as just a moor was the same person who ruined her life. Ivey had no remorse towards anyone they knew. Not even her own wife. She's a heartless woman, a psychopath...a lunatic.

And she got Olivia where she wanted her.

And just as she expected, Ivey smirked devilishly, before kissing her lips and saying...

"Perfect, that's all I wanted to here"

She let go of her and handed back her armor and weapons.

"You may go back to your friends"

"No sex?"

"I'm holding it off for a special day, until then, you're free to leave"

Confused and a little red around the cheeks, she put her armor on and left the house, and as she kept on a walking, she notices her friends running after her.

"Olivia!!!" Josie screamed

"Friends!" She screamed back

Anne ran to her and gave her a big hug.

"Where were you, you disappeared without a trace!"Anne yelled

" forgive me Anne, I had to talk with an old friend "

"You mean that son of a bitch who fooled you?" Harriet groaned

"Yes, her, she when is Ivey now, but don't worry, she won't be able trouble, not anymore"

"We'll see, but if she dares come to our home, there a bullet in her head waiting for her!" 

"I wouldn't be surprised Harriet"

Meanwhile Ivey was in her potion room, watching it all take place. She smirked at Olivia, who was carrying Anne on her back on their way to the cabin.

"don't worry my beloved husband, this isn't the last time I'll see you, and trust me...not even your friends can stop me"


	27. Together at last

After spending 2 months in the cabin, both Katherine and Joe left. They were going to find their son, and make sure that he was alright. Their new friends understood why, and they encouraged them to continue their search.

They were now near the human village, where they covered themselves with clothing to not cause ant attention to themselves. Katherine was getting ridiculously hungry, and the food her husband has been providing isn't helping really well. So in fear of attacking an innocent person, they ran back into the forest as soon as they cross through the village.

"I'm so hungry" she whined"I need food"

"Here have some fish..."

"No!!" She screamed "That doesn't do anything!"

"I'm trying Katherine, but it's not easy when your diet it literally human"

"I just wanna die"

"Oh come on your not gonna die...my word"

"What is it Joe, our son!?"

They were in front of a group of trees. While Joe was in shock, Katherine was confused.

"What is it?"

Joe went over to it and sniffed the area, before placing her hand on the trees. There the rows of trees faded showing a big gate in front of them.

"What the heavens is that?"

"A Barrier" she responded

Slowly they went over to the gate and looked inside.

"This place looks familiar" Katherine said"Joe, have we've been here before "

Or notified a pass code lock on the gate, she pressed a few buttons which caused the gate to open.

"No way, this couldn't be"

"Follow me" Joe said and grabbed her wife

They ran through the gates and towards the door of the home, where Joe slowly opened it wide. Showing the inside, giving them a familiar feel.

Not to mention Katherine's stomach began to grumble.

"That smell...something smells good" she said

She couldn't take it anymore and followed the sleep inside.

"Wait, Katherine!" She screamed "Stop!!!"

"I can't!" She screamed back

Joe followed her over to the kitchen where someone was preparing food. She ran over to the food and ate it all up, much to the cook's surprised face.

"Oh, I didn't know that there were more people in here"

"Forgive her, she's just really hungry" Joe sighed

"I'm not surprised, it seems like she hasn't ate a proper meal in months!" She exclaimed "Don't worry, you can have it, it's not like my boss eats that much anyway"

Katherine ate the last of the meal before burping and letting out a sigh of joy. She finally felt full.

"Thank goodness...however, I'm gonna regret eating this soon"

"Don't worry, that flesh cane from hell, no one was killed for it"

"Okay, thanks" she sighed"That's all I need to know, by the way, who are you"

"I'm Georginia Ramsay, I'm the chef in the music hall"

"Music hall?" they said in confusingly

"Hey Ramsay, mind if you can make me some...huh"

Francine went into the kitchen and froze when she saw the two in there.

"Uh..What the hell?"

"I guess Michelle got some new residents" Georginia shrugged

"Pardon me, who is this Michelle?" Katherine wondered

"The owner of the music hall, you must of met her, unless you broke in here"

Joe looked at her wife, who was giving her a fearful look. As Georginia stared at them with her squinted eyes.

But the tension in the room ceased when they suddenly heard footsteps heading to the kitchen.

"Chef, I'll need those platers again!"

Michelle went into the kitchen holding her stomach as it grumbled like crazy. She was looking down at the floor as she went over to the already made meals and ate one of them up.

Joe and Katherine just watched at she began to eat, but not at her eating habits, but at her features. Her tall and slender body, her long thick hair. Her pale skin and a seemingly familiar brown eyes. Joe stood silent, but Katherine didn't even bother to not react.

"Michael!?" She gasped

Michelle looked at them with confusion and then with complete shock. 

"Mother?"

Katherine couldn't hold it in.

"My boy!" She cried

She hugged her tightly sobbing in her shoulder. Michelle was shocked at first but hugged her warmly with a big smile.

"You're alive!" She cried"You're alive?"

"It's okay mother, you can calm down now"

"No, I've spend 12 years without you, I can't do it again, everyone missed you Michael, everyone did!"

"It's going to be okay mother, it's Okay" she said softly

Michelle comforted her until she saw her father looking at her. She got up and went over to her, giving her a hug as well.

"Huh?" She gasped"but why?"

"Because you one, I still love you father"

"I know you do son"

"How's the rest of the family?"

"Well your death was still hard on us, but they're pulling through, at least that's what I saw before I passed on"

"And your children, they're doing okay too" Katherine smiled "Paris is now and Actress, Prince is doing humanitarian work and your little boy is growing to be a very handsome man, all of them are living wonderful lives, all because of you"

"Oh mother" Michelle said softly"That's wonderful news, I'm glad they're okay"

"However..."

"Hm?"

"The medieval is still spreading lies on you, they even made a documentary about your...'Sexual abuse to boys'"

"Good grief, what else is new"

"Michael"

"It's Michelle now"

"Honey, it wade and James, they made it"

Michelle instantly froze, like a bullet was shot through her chest.

She turned to her mother with eyes of horror. Even Joe was surprised.

"What?" She said in a surprisingly soft voice

"Wait, wade, as in that bloody fucker!?" Georginia snapped

"Bloody fucker?" Francine said with confusion "I thought it was little mike?"

"Not anymore, he and James decided to make a 'documentary' about you, and how you 'Abused' them" Joe growled

"But why, they defended me, why would they do something like that?"Michelle gasped

Joe lifted up her brow. A signal of 'you know what'. And oh Michelle knew, and when she did, she screamed in a fit of rage.

" Are you kidding me, they threw me under the bus just to get some money!?"she screamed

"Oh boy, That's just messed up" Francine gasped

"What's going on in here?" Lisa wondered

"Betrayal" Georginia sighed

"Oh..."

"How could they, I never did anything to make them angry, but now, that wasn't enough for them now was it!?"Michelle screamed

"Michelle, are you okay?" Katherine asked

"I'm fine, Thank you for letting me know"

She let out an odd smile. 

"You two can sleep in any room you like, and Joe I know things weren't so good in the out World, but we can start over right?"

"Sure...are you okay son?"

"I'm good, I'm well fed and have my parents back, and I have a feeling that the rest of the family will be here too" she giggled"I'll be in my room"

She kissed her mother on the cheek and Hugged her father tightly, before heading out of the kitchen. Much to everyone's shock.

"What the hell was that?" Lisa wondered

"I have no idea" Joe sighed

Meanwhile Michelle went into her room and just stood in front of the mirror. She let out a sigh and said...

"Yukari, I know your in here, unusual for you to be out in the day"

"But Michelle you seem stressed, I wanted to check on you"

Michelle turned around to find her on her bed. 

"Just need you for some things, that's all"

"Oh really, what is it?"

"I need you to get some people for me, they're from the out World, but I think you can go in their easily"

"Correct, but why do you need them, don't you prefer to eat on their flesh when they die?"

"I just want to talk to them" she smirked "I can talk with people right?"

She smirked back.

"Yes, yes you can"


	28. The Salem witches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Yama's great grandfather run in the middle of a church service screaming...
> 
> "WITCHES, THEY'RE WITCHES IN THE FOREST!"

After many year of being in Gensokyo, Martha and Matilda decide to build their own church called, The Gensokyo Church for the Religious. A church dedicated for all humans and Yokai alike, with Martha being the pastor, Matilda being co pastor and Reverend. Emily being guard of the Cemetery, and Clergymen during services. And a new resident, Nathalie Hawthorne, a Game in training, being in charge of marriages and tending with the children. Natalie Was discovered when the church was just beginning, and hardly with any members. She was quiet and shy and seemingly surprised to see black people in a place like this. But could see good in them.

Natalie was only just a Yama in training, so she couldn't send souls to heaven, hell or the netherworld like Eiki can, but can see the good and evil in people and Yokai, and was capable of marrying people.

She she was hired for the job, in return for money, food, and nice place to sleep.

During one of third Tuesday services, Matilda was preaching this time.

"...I understand your fears humans" Matilda said"Trust me, you never know if a Yokai is nice or evil, but like my husband says, if we learned to care for each other, we can all be at peace, but at the same time we must understand that just like humans, Not all Yokai are created equal, some of you are based on animals, some are part of nature, some come out at night, some come out at day, some look human, some look like demons, some are vengeful, and some use to be human, like some of you, Yokai are like humans in a way, they're all different, and we must he cautious, but at the same time, we must show respect "

"Um, Pastor X!?" A little girl shouted

"Yes dear sister, what is it?"

"When you said that Yokai can look like humans, what do you mean by that?"

"Easy" Martha smiled "Magicians, Hermits, Like us, Kitsune, Tanuki and..."

"WITCHES!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"What in the world?" She said in confusion

Everyone looked at the door to see a woman in black screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Should I kick her out" Emily asked

"No, let me talk to her"

Martha teleported in front of her which made the woman scream even louder

"Hey, calm down, what's wrong?"

"WITCHES, THEY'RE WITCHES IN THE FOREST!!!!!!"

"Witches?" A woman wondered

"In a place like this?" A kitsune exclaimed

"AH, THAT FOX JUST TALKED!" She screamed"Oh god help me..."

Much to everyone's horror, she collapsed on the floor.

*******************************************************  
As the woman woke up, she was in some bedroom, where Emily was, watching her.

"You were out for three days, the pastors were worried about you"

"Those witches?"

"Hermits" she corrected "Don't worry, were not gonna hurt you"

"...Thank you...I guess"

The door opened showing Natalie entering inside. She looked calm at first, before showing a face full of disgust.

"You probably don't know me, but I know you, my name is Natalie Hawthorne, or Nathaniel Hawthorne, and you are my great grandfather"

"Grandfather?"

"Oh don't waste your breath, you're dead to me"

"I don't understand?"

"Don't you!?" She screamed "All of the lives ended by your corruption, all of those victims of your madness, how could you not understand!?"

"Natalie calm down" Emily sighed"This isn't the time for old things"

"My life was hell because of you!" She shouted "All because you sentence innocent loves for witchcraft?"

"You need those witches"

"Humans Grandpa, Humans!?" She growled"You're lucky I'm not ready to send you to hell yet, because I would sure do if I must, you make me sick!"

"...Oh...oh dear, I doomed our family because of those trials, but it was for the greater good for god"

"Was it, or was it just stupidity"

"Natalie stop" Emily said calmly"Go tell the others that she's alright"

************************************************************

"Now Ms Hawthorne, you said that there were witches lurking in the forest, what did you mean by that?"Martha asked

" Probably was be delusional like usual"Natalie sneered

"No, I wasn't, there were witches in there, They tried to kill me!" She screamed "I even got the scar!"

She exposed her arm, showing burn marks on her skin.

"Oh my, whoever did this must know fire magic"

"So you got attacked by witches, so what?" Matilda grunted

"I'm telling you, they're near the church, and they'll attack anyone who near them, even you, they're dangerous"

"I'm not falling for this crap" Natalie groaned"I'm going to bed"

She left the room, muttering to herself.

"I guess my crimes caused hell for my family that badly huh" Ms Hawthorne sighed

"Yeah it did" Emily sighed fixing her mask

"Now" Martha said"Where are those witches"

*********************************************

Hawthorne lead them through the forest far away from the human village, it was dark out and Yokai were lurking everywhere. Everyone was pretty much in fear.

"Okay, what caused this incident" Matilda asked

"I woke up in this area, and when I was walking I suddenly heard..."

Everyone froze to the sound if someone singing not far away from them.

"That!?" She shrieked

"Ssh." Martha said"We can get caught, let's move, quietly"

Carefully they followed the singing to a campfire where a Calderon was cooking something of stew inside. A black woman was singing passionately, as she circled around it, dancing with joy.

"That's one of them" Hawthorne shivered

"That doesn't look like a witch to me" Emily said"It looks like she just singing, dancing and cooking some dinner"

"but that's it, that's witchcraft"

"Seriously, having fun is not witchcraft" Matilda's groaned"No wonder everyone found you Puritans insane"

"You must of got yourself burned by the Calderon or by her ladle on accident, she was probably more scare of you than her" Martha sighed"Natalie was right, you are delusional "

"That stew smells good, maybe she might let us have some if we he nice?" Emily wondered

"Not with your make and scared face, but maybe she might understand" Matilda smiled

"Come on, Hawthorne, let's end this misunderstanding"Martha giggled

" no, you don't understand, she is aAH!!!"

But she was dragged anyway towards the woman. And over to the campsite.

"Excuse me ma'am" Martha said in a soft tone

"Huh?" The woman jumped "...Who are you?"

"My name is Martha, and this is Matilda, Emily and Hawthorne, we just came her to resolve some misunderstandings dealing with...witchcraft"

"Oh...Okay, but may Tituba offer you some rabbit stew"

"I don't see why not" Matilda smirked

"Are you a witch?" Emily asked

"No, certainly no" she gasped"I don't do witchcraft "

Hawthorne just Kelly shivering.

"Is something wrong with your friend?"

"She just being silly" Martha chuckled"She'll come around"

"Okay"

She took out a few bowel and spoons and poured down stew inside, before handing it to them with a warm smile.

"Mmmh, thus taste delicious!"Emily smiled

" dear god, what happened to your face?"Tituba asked

"Really bad people" she sighed

"I'm so sorry, don't worry, you're not alone"

"Say, how are you gonna eat all of that stew" Matilda wondered"You couldn't possibly eat it all yourself "

"No I couldn't, the rest is for my friends"

"I see, maybe we can meet them sometime"

"Why next time, Tituba can easily allow you to see them now, they would most certainly love you"

Tituba giggled before looked at Hawthorne, showing a devious smile.

" **And especially you, Hawthorne** "

"Uh...what's going on?" Martha said nervously

"You fools, I wasn't be delusional!" Hawthorne screamed"I told you!"

"Come on, this has to be some joke right?" Emily wondered

"No...she's dead serious" Matilda realized

" **Friends, I caught the devil!!** "Tituba screamed

Suddenly a bunch is ladies appeared in front of them, looking exactly what Hawthorne feared.

they were witches.

Every last one of them.

" shit!"Martha screamed "Everyone run!"

They all ran as fast as they could until an old woman appeared in front of them.

"You're not going anywhere, not without the devil" She cackled

"I rather die" Matilda growled

"But why would you protect her, she's a monster, A devil in disguise" Said a young woman behind them

"Give her to us!"

They turned around to see a witch on her broom, reaching her hand towards them.

"She must pay for her crimes!"

"And you must be their leader I presume" Martha said in a cold tone

"Yes, the name is Jannae Proctor, and as leader of the Salem witches, hand over Hawthorne at once"

"How about I send you all to hell first!" Emily shouted

She chuckled.

"And what is a little girl gonna do"

"I'm not a child!" She growled "And trust me, if you try to take her, I'll make sure this weapon is through your throat!"

"But how could you, you'll be fast asleep"

"What do you...Uh...I feel sleepy"

"Me too" Martha yawned"I'm tired"

"Tituba, what did you...put in that...stew?" Matilda slurred

"Sleeping potion, It'll knock you out until morning" she smiled

"I warned you, now were done...for..." Hawthorne said before they collapsed to the ground, fast asleep

"Take the demon into my house, as for you Tituba, take these ladies into the cells, tie them up until noon, understand?"

"Yes, I understand"

"You managed to escape from your crimes Hawthorne, but now, your luck has ran out!" 

The all cackled at the sky, finally having their revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is around the Salem witch trials. Ms.Hawthorne, or Judge Hawthorne (Formerly), has been in Gensokyo for year running away from the Salem witches. All Victims of the unjustified trials. Lead by Proctor she was terrorized for years.
> 
> That's why she came to the church.
> 
> To get help. 
> 
> And now they're all captured.
> 
> What next?


	29. The burning of the devil

The next morning, Martha gained consciousness to only find her, Matilda and Emily tied up in a cell. She looked around at the big room and then using her knees to wake them up.

"Mmmmhh... what happened?" Matilda groaned

"Yeah, where are we?"Emily sighed

"In our jail" A familiar voice said

They all looked at the gate and out appeared Proctor and Tituba, holding a bowel full of soup for them.

"Let us go!?" Emily screamed "Now!"

"Not yet, not until noon"

"And why noon?" Matilda asked

"Because after noon Hawthorne will be dead, and you can all be set free"

"Look, I get what she did to you all, but you can't just kill someone just because of your vengeance" Martha said" revenge won't solve anything-!"

"SILENCE!!" She screamed"I am aware of that, but Hawthorne must pay for her cruelty against her people, and once she dies she'll be punished in hell for all of eternity!"

"Then let her live, she'll have her fate when she dies"

"Exactly, that's why were doing it early" Proctor smirked"And don't try to save her either, those chains are enchanted, you can't escape, and as for you Yokai, I made sure that you don't try to summon anything, now accept your fate and wait until noon to be freed, I must go and prepare for her execution, Tituba, keep and eye on them, and if they do anything, put them to sleep "

"Yes Ms. Proctor"she said

With that she disappeared into smoke, allowing Tituba to hand them their meals.

Hours later, Martha watched closely as Tituba kept an eye on them. Seemingly interesting in talking to her.

" you know Tituba, our king is no longer slave anymore "

"I know that" she said

"Then why are you obeying Proctor's orders, doesn't it seem like slavery since you have to do all of the dirty work, even for someone like you, it has to be..."

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" She snapped "I am not anyone's slave, Ms Proctor was plotting the sane plan we all wanted, vengeance, you don't know nothing!"

"How do you know?"

"Huh?"

"Certainly you couldn't possibly think that your free after all of this"

"I am, I am no one slave, I was accused as a witch and had to lie in order to save my life, causing many people to suffer because of it, the ones responsible maybe in hell, but Hawthorne still lives, she must pay for what she has done, she's evil, and sadistic demon, how can someone like you not want vengeance after that?"

"Because I don't want see anyone die"

"...you call me a slave, and yet you are acting just like one"

"No, I being peaceful, no violence is way more effective that violence, maybe if you join the church, you might understand, please Tituba, let us go and free Hawthorne, let her deal with her punishment herself"

"No, I can't, she'll be hanged at noon and you all be set free" she sighed

Using her magic she released them from their chains.

"Eat up, I'll be watching"

"We know you will" Matilda said

It was all silence for a while, until they were all done with their meals.

"Your done, good, now I'll just have to ah!!!!" 

She was suddenly punched in the face and collapsed on the floor. What came over was a woman picking up the keys from her pocket.

"Natalie!" They screamed

"Are you girls okay!?"

"We're fine, but we need to save Hawthorne, they're gonna hang her any minute now!" Martha screamed

"Forget it, I'm not saving that monster!" She snapped

"Please!?" She begged

"....Fine!" She groaned

She unlocked the cell door and let everyone out. Emily looked back at Tituba, who was out cold on the floor.

"What about her?"

"She'll be fine, a little headache, but nothing serious" Natalie assured her

"Come on, we must stop those witches!" Matilda shouted

Meanwhile everyone gathered in front of the gallows as Proctor stood on top of the platform, while Hawthorne was blind folded and her neck around a rope. With Sarah good, being the executioner.

"Family, friends, we are gather her today to see the execution of Judge Hawthorne, her crime is murder!"

Everyone roared

"Maybe god have mercy on her soul...not!" She cackled "Any last words!?"

"...I'm sorry" she sniffles

"Apology not accepted, Sarah, kill her!"

"Yes Ms Proctor!" She smirked

But as she pulled the lever Hawthorne's rope was suddenly cut off and she fell the ground, groaning in pain.

"Ow" she whined

"What the!?" Proctor screamed "How did the rope break!?"

Hawthorne got up and saw Emily behind her.

"Come with me!" She shouted

"Hey, it's that Yokai again, after them!" She roared

The witches ran over to attack them, but Emily teleported away back to where Martha, Natalie and Matilda were at, behind the crowd.

"You won't be killing anyone today!" Martha shouted"Hawthorne stays with us!"

"You're seriously defending this demon!??" Proctor growled "And how did you escape"

"That girl knocked me out!" Tituba groaned as she held her head

"Oh for Pete's sake" she groaned as well"Why in the hell would you ever defend this person, don't you see the blood in her hands!?"

"We do, but at the same time we don't want people dead either!" Matilda yelled"This makes you just as bad as her!?"

"Besides, I know how vengeance feels, and its not good, and killing her won't solve anything" Emily said sadly

"So wait, she must pay!"

"Ms Proctor, I'm her great grandson, and I just as much hate her as you do" Natalie said"But I'm not gonna kill her because of this, we need to move on, we can't let the past ruin our future, and if that makes me a demon, then so be it"

"I'm truly sorry everyone, it's all my fault I let you all die, go ahead, kill me"

"Hawthorne...!" Martha screamed

"It's alright, you don't have to feel bad for me...kill me Proctor, make me pay for my sins"

Proctor walked over to her and lifted up her chin.

"...I want to make you suffer for what you did to me and my wife...but even I know that this mess wasn't all your fault"

She slapped her in the face.

"Fine, I won't kill you, but you must be punished, you'll become my familiar and do my bidding for next 100 years"

"What!?" Natalie screamed "You can't do that!?"

"It's okay, I'll do it" Hawthorne said"I love you grandson"

"Perfect" Proctor smirked

Using her magic she transformed her into a cat.

"Now your punishment can begin, as for the rest of you, you may leave"

Though happy, yet feeling bummed, they left the village.

Back at home, they still felt a little sad for Hawthorne's 100 year fate.

"Man, that's a bummer" Matilda sighed

"At least she not killed" Emily said softly

"But she's now a slave" Martha said"I just hope that Proctor doesn't do anything bad to her"

"Hawthorne..." Natalie sighed

Suddenly they heard knocking. 

"I'll get it" Emily groaned

Head to the door and opened it and let out a gasp.

"Who is it!?" Martha asked

"Tituba, what are you doing here?"

"I can to shed you a message from Proctor" she said "She says that you can visit any time you want and the Hawthorne will not be harmed, she says that she now realizes that vengeance is worthless now"

"Oh thank god" Martha sighed in relief

"And also, and this isn't from Proctor, I want to join your church" she smiled

"Why?" Matilda wondered

"I make wonderful food, I CNA offer it to your guests"

"Hm...We'll see, but until then, welcome to the church!" Martha smiled

"Thank you Reverend"she giggled


	30. A Yokai"s Vengeance

Somewhere in Las Angeles, far away from Gensokyo, a man was tucking his wife into bed before heading over to the kitchen for a midnight snack. He opened the fridge and took out a cookie bride eating it all up. As he was about to head to his bedroom, he notices a woman looking at him.

"Uh...Who are you?"

"I'm Yukari, someone wants to see you"

"Okay...You must be some of my friends colleagues" he yawned"Just tell him I'll be there tomorrow, now please leave"

"You don't understand, she needs yo talk to you now"

"She...what the hell are you talking about?"

She let out a smirk and opened a gap underneath his feet, he looked down in horror before falling inside. Screaming in terror.

"Humans are more silly than I thought" she giggled

**************************************************************

As the man woke up, he was in a bedroom along with some other man, who are looking completely terrified.

And he knew who he was.

"Jimmy!?" He screamed

"Wade!?" He gasped "What's going on!?"

"I don't know, one minute I see this lady and the next thing I knew I feel into some hole, and there were eyes and hands grabbing me and..."

"That's what happened to me!" He shrieked

"We need to Get out of here!"

Wade got off the bed and headed to the door.

"The door is locked, we can't escape this-!"

But the door suddenly opened.

"Oh god" he whined "We're dead!"

"We're not gonna die, let's just get out of her and call the police"

He grabbed Jimmy out of the room and ran down the hallway of the house. As they kept was walking they started to feel odd about the placed they were in.

Certain items looked familiar, and paintings and photos on the wall showed both of them smiling together.

"That photo..."

"Don't worry about it, let's get out of here!" Wade shouted

"Leaving so soon?" Someone said behind them

The two paused and turned around, a chef was there, smiling sweetly at them.

"The mistress wants you for dinner" she said cheerfully "Please Gentlemen, follow me"

"Should we follow her?" Jimmy wondered

"We don't have a choice now do we" Wade sighed

Together they followed the chef over to the dinning hall where two plates of a mashed potatoes, Steak and green beans. 

"Your guests are here Michelle"

They noticed a dark figure sitting on the other side of the table the lighting showing a pair of eyes, staring daggers at them.

"Thank you Georginia, you may leave"

She left the room. Leaving the two men to the mysterious woman.

"Have a seat you two, we have so much of discuss"

"...Look, ma'am we just want to go home, so can you please let us leave?" wade begged

"Even if you leave you wouldn't be able to get home, this place is protected, no one can leave"

"So I guess sitting down then" he sighed

They sat on their seats and began to quietly eat. It wasn't long before Jimmy noticed that the strange woman wasn't eating.

"Uh, aren't you going to eat ms?"

"No" she said"I'm not hungry "

"Okay..."

Jimmy turned to the door where he noticed another woman come inside. She was looking at them, with pure disgust.

Everything was silence for a while, until the woman began to snap.

"Curse you!" She screamed "YOU GREEDY MONSTERS!!!"

"Huh!?" They screamed

"Oh don't lie to me, don't tell me that you're trying to lie about what you've done to my son!"

"Ma'am, we don't even know you!"Jimmy screamed" We just want to go..."

"Katherine?" Wade realized

Jimmy turned to him.

"Wait, Katherine?"he said" What are you talking about?"

"Katherine... THAT'S KATHERINE!!!!"

Jimmy didn't get it at first until he realized it was none other than Their former mentor's mother, Katherine Jackson.

"How is that possible, you died" he said in disbelief

"Yes I have Jimmy, but this isn't about me" she snapped "This is about your betrayal, you lying snakes!"

"Mother, calm down, there is no need to spew your anger, I'll deal with this myself" Michelle said in a creepily calm manner "Besides, they'll learn soon enough why they're here"

"...No way...it can't be?" Wade gasped silently

Suddenly the lights turned on showing both Katherine and Michelle. Michelle wore a red nightgown, with a black coat. She wore a pair of glasses on her face and some white gloves on her hands. It was obvious who this was.

"Michael... You're alive?" Jimmy said is a light voice

"Yes Jimmy, I am alive and well" she said in her usual soft voice"How's life?"

"..."

"I mean, you two should have a wonderful life after you threw me under the bus" she smiled 

"...how did you know about that?" Wade said nervously

"Because I told her!" Katherine said

"You two must feel real rich by now, come on wade, tell me how much money you earned by betraying me" she giggled

"..."

"Let me guess...nothing right?"

they nodded.

"You wanna know why?"

"..."

"Its easy dummy... **NO ONE FELL FOR YOUR SHIT!!!!!** " she roared

They shrieked in terror and ran over to the exist, but a fox was there growling at them. And Michelle just cackled.

"Where do you think you're going, we just started dinner, now it's time for me to eat!" She smirked"Father, Kill them!"

"Father!?" They screamed

The fox turned into a human like woman, who let out a smirk and said.

"As you wish"

She exposed her claws and walked closer and closer to the two. But they ran to the other exit, but Georginia was blocking their path.

"Nah ah you fucking donkeys, I need you nice and fresh fro the mistress' dinner"

"Dinner!?" They screamed again

"Yes boys, you two will be my dinner for tonight, I forgot to mention, I'm a Yokai, I eat humans, so I'll need your flesh for tonight, and once you die I'll be feasting on your soul forever!!!" Michelle cackled

the two huddled together in fear, as Joe went closer and closer to them, it was to much for then to the point that they screamed in terror for mercy. 

However, everything stopped.

They looked the their suspected killer, but she was just standing their with her arms crossed.

Katherine was was just staring at them, while Michelle was just laughing.

"Gotcha!" She laughed "You honestly think I was going to eat you?"

They nodded.

"How pathetic" Joe groaned

Michelle walked over to them having a cheerful smile on her face.

"Now you idiotic morons!" She shouted in her male voice" go back home and first thing in the morning, tell everyone the truth, that those stories you told to the public are lies, and that you just wanted cash, and also apologize to my family as well for causing a strain to them, especially my children, and take down that 'documentary' while you're at it, and maybe I might forgive you, and next time you do that again, I will feast on your flesh when you get tortured in hell, do you understand!?"

"yes!" They screamed

"Good" she smiled"Yukari, you may take them home please"

A gap appeared beneath them, and they fell inside before it closed behind them. Michelle let out a giggle and sat on the table.

"Children, always with silly stories am I right?"

"If you mean silly you mean Destructive" Joe sighed

"Oh father, don't be so grumpy, they learned their lesson"

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I wish you killed them honey" Katherine grunted

"And waste such perfect meat early?" Michelle smiled"No, it's better cooked well done, in hell"

"Wait, you're still going to eat their flesh after they die?" Georginia gasped

"They betrayed me Ramsey, they must be punished, so yes, expect more meat to come in the next 50 years"She giggled" Now, I'm starving ready for dinner, for real this time?"

"Yes...however, was that a good idea to make them eat human flesh?" Georginia wondered

"What they don't know won't kill them chef, now make me and my mother a player, and make Joe some fried tofu while you're at it please?"

"Yes, of course"


	31. Tanuki gang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nina comes home screaming that she was attacked by some Tanuki. Many find it hard to believe since Tanuki are mostly tame Yokai.
> 
> But when she mentions their features and what they said to her.
> 
> Everything made sense.

"So how do you speak from your head without spilling your thoughts?" Lisa wondered

"I don't really know, I just can" Joe sighed"But about you Lisa, how are you feeling being in the same place as my son?"

"I'm alright, Michelle was so nice for letting me stay, and I moved on from our former relationship, besides she's happy with someone else now"she smiled

" Just checking, I was afraid you might be a little jealous"

"I'm a grown woman, I don't need to throw myself into child's play"

"HELP!!!!!" Someone screamed

"Is that Nina!?" She gasped

"What the hell happened now?" Joe wondered

They ran over to the front door where Clissa was, helping her calm down. But Nina looked like a mess, like she was in some battle and nearly lost.

"Good god, what happened to you!?" Lucie gasped

***************************************************

"I was heading here after getting some food from the human village when I suddenly got attacked by a bunch a Tanuki!" She screamed

"Tanuki?" princess said in confusion "I thought those Yokai are harmless"

"Are you sure you weren't attacked by someone else?" Michelle wondered "Or you attacked them first"

"No, we were attacked, we didn't do anything wrong?" Clissa assured her"And they were so pissed too, like we evaded their territory "

"What did they look like"

"They were all girls, three of them were dark skinned and one was white"

"Wait...dark skinned?"

"Yes, they were!" Nina shouted

"No wonder, they're from the outside world, tell me more about them"

"They said awful things at us" Clissa said

"What kind of things"

"Like 'get the fuck out of here!', and 'This place is not for you bitches, fuck off!'"

"Oh boy" Joe sighed"If I know better they must be one of them"

"Oh come on dad, this could all be a big misunderstanding" Michelle said

She transformed into a Tanuki and let out a giggle.

"So how about I just say hi" she smiled

"I don't know, those ladies were not kidding" Clissa said with worry

"Oh come on, I'll be fine, now where did this happen?"

******************************************************************

Nina lead Michelle to wear she was attacked, a small cabin just near the human village. There are four Tanuki in total, one wore a white bandana, one had a very large tail, the other looked more pretty than the others, and the white Tanuki was scouting their turf.

"That's them, that's the ones who attacked me" she growled

"Let me handle this" Michelle assured her

Michelle went out of the bushes and walked over to the girls, the white one noticed her and altered the others, those stares darting at her.

"Hello, I'm Michelle, nice to meet you" she smiled

The one with the bandana went closer to her and let out a sigh.

"She's clean"

"Phew!" They all said in relief

"What's wrong?"

"Just that some hermit tried to attack us, we're making sure you're not one of her friends"

"Hermit?"

"Yeah" said the one with the big tail"That bitch threw bullets at us last night, it nearly destroyed our house!"

"If I see her again, she's an ass whooping of her life!" Said the pretty Tanuki

"Yeah...what she said" said that white Tanuki

"Oh..." Michelle sighed"...Do I know you four?"

"Uh...maybe?"

"I don't care, you assholes attacked me!" Nina shrieked

"YOU!!!" They growled

"Came back for more bitch!" Said the pretty Tanuki

"Oh yeah sista, and trust me, I'm going to make you alk pay!"

"Not if we have something to say about old hag!"Said the one with the big tail"

Nina gasped in horror.

"OLD HAG!!?" She roared"Oh you'll all are going to die for that!"

"EVERYONE STOP!!" Michelle screamed"Let's not fight okay? "

"I thought you were on our side!?" said the one with a bandana

"I'm on neither, I'm here to sort things out"

Michelle turned back to her true form and let out a sigh.

"I'm not a Tanuki, I'm just a Yokai, Nina is my friend, she lives with me in the music hall"

"Music hall?" Said the white Tanuki

"It's a place I own" she chuckled "Now, when did this happen?"

"three days ago, it's a night time" She sighed

"Nina what were you even doing at that night?"

"I was drinking at the bar"

"See, problem solved" she smiled "She gets very angry when drunk, so she probably doesn't remember trying to destroy your house"

"Even so, what makes you think we're just gonna let that go?"The said one with the big tail

" I'll give you nice place to sleep?"

"Deal!" They all said

"By the way, who are you guys?"

"Tupac Shakur, nice to meet you"

"Aaliyah Haughton" she sighed

"Biggie Smalls"

"Um...It's complicated, my real name is Marshall but I normally call myself Eminem, you can call me...Mary"

"Wow, lame" Nine scoffed

"Who asked you old hag!"

"Excuse me!" She snapped

"Enough" Michelle groaned"Move on, my name is Michael Jackson, this is Nina Simone "

"Michael!?" They all gasped

"Hey, I'm a big fan of yours!" Aaliyah smiled"Its nice to see you"

"You too, sorry about what happened to you"

"It's alright, I should've known it was going to happen" she sighed "But I'm getting over it"

"So how the hell did you get here?" Tupac wondered 

"You should know, you got shot"

"Typical, I'm not even surprised" she rolled her eyes

"I for one even surprised I died the same year you did" Smalls pouted "And I know it wasn't some normal crime"

"I think we call agree to that" Michelle nodded"And you Mary, what happened to you?"

Mary looked the other way and sighed.

"They wanted me to do horrible things, so I ended it"

"Shame" She said sadly before letting out a giggle "Well, how about you all pack your things and u can take you to your new home!"

"Anything better than that crusty ass cabin!" Tupac laughed

Everyone had a laugh from it. Soon after the four Tanuki became new residents if the music hall, they commonly help clean the place since their abilities helps them do it faster than normally. They also grew uncomfortable from the human flesh thing.

But in the end they all knew that if she wanted to hurt a human, it would've hurt her soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Four Tanuki were victims to a secret group who desires control of the billions. They tried to go against them or expose the truth, but to only end up dead instead. Or sometimes with the person taking their own life.
> 
> As for them, they spend their years.living in a small cabin just near the human village. Only going to the place to get food or supplies, but in different disguises.
> 
> They sometimes cone off a threatening, or at least some of the do, but in the end they have a very lovely personality and care for Yokai and humans in all.
> 
> They are also very prideful as well.
> 
> As for the Nina incident, let's just say that their beef hasn't ended just yet.


	32. The girl in the attic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ramsay began to notice some food missing every night, and asked everyone in the music hall if they had any idea who was doing it.
> 
> However they had no clue, but when they searched the cameras it was a cat. But it wasn't Francine.
> 
> And it seemed to came from the attic near Michelle's room.

It was night and everyone was fast asleep in bed. When a cat snuck over into the kitchen. The cat was no ordinary cat, it was in fact a Yokai. It transformed into a human like form and opened the fridge to grab a plate of freshly made ham sandwiches before closing the fridge and carefully running over to the ladder near Michelle's bedroom. Which lead to the attic.

It climbed up the steps and slowly closed the attic shut. Placing the plate full of sandwiches on the ground.

"Master!" The cat said"I got your dinner! "

A tall figure appeared in front of her, letting out a warm smile in delight.

"Good kitty" she said softly "Now lets eat"

The next morning Ramsay notices the sandwiches missing.

"What in the bloody hell is going on!?" She exclaimed "This is the tenth time this month!"

"Again?" Princess groaned

"Yes indeed, who jeeps doing that"

"I smell cat" Joe said 

"don't look at me, I don't steal food overnight" Francine said

"Well someone did it, we just need to figure out who are unexpected guest is"Michelle said calmly" Who knows it might just be a cat"

" A cat who stole a plate as well, I don't think so"

"I mean a Yokai"

"Oh"

That night they set security cameras inside of the fridge along with a plate full of a freshly made egg sandwiches. Just as expected the cat Yokai went into a fridge, she had black fire and dark skin and didn't hesitate to steal the food.

Francine was watching the entire time and once she closed the fridge she immediately intervened.

"Hey you!" She shouted

"Ah!" She shrieked

She fled the scene with Francine at her tail, she followed her into the attic. Where she had her cornered.

"Alright young lady, I'm not gonna hurt you, I just want to know what were you doing stealing those food"

"...Master, help!!"

"Master?"

"stay away from my cat!" Someone shouted

Francine turned around to find a woman with her arms crossed.

"Well your cat was stealing food!" She snapped"By the way, who the hell are you!?"

"Francine!" She heard Michelle shout"Did you find the culprit!?"

She climbed into the attic and froze the moment she saw the strange woman ajd the cat. 

"oh, I didn't know there was someone living here"

The woman looked frightened by her, while the cat just stood their frozen with fear.

"Um, maybe we should talk somewhere else" Francine said sheepishly

****************************************

According to what the woman said, her name was H. P. Lovecraft and that Yokai was in fact her cat. She was living in the attic for quite some time and usually let her cat get food for them.

She was very timid and scared, and had trouble speaking so her cat explained everything. Her name was Blackberry. Lovecraft change it after having it with the name her father gave her. Though with her racist past, she doesn't seem to care about that anymore.

She was just scared of getting kick out.

Luckily Michelle understood her predicament and allowed her to stay in a better room. 

Lovecraft was a meer human, though learning magic on her own, she still felt the same way as she felt when she was in her old life, luckily with better food and shelter, and her precious cat back.


	33. Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rumours spread throughout the human village of a vengeful Yokai attacking the humans. Though this Yokai hasn't done any true harm besides making them pee their pants, the humans became so scared that they barley went to church anymore. And the witches had a hard time pranking any unsuspecting villagers.
> 
> So the church and the witches decide to investigate.

"Now less that half of our congregation attended tonight" Natalie groaned

"that Yokai sure is scaring the living crap out of them" Matilda sighed

"That's bad, if they don't attend then there won't be anymore faith in this world" Martha said

Tituba looked sad as well, she wanted them to come so they could taste her food. Now she'll just have to give her fellow witches the rest. A shame in fact, they wanted to throw pranks at them too.

Apparently that Yokai has been terrorising Tue humans for a week now, and people are afraid that this Yokai might just kill them.

It was strange, normally Yokai were peaceful and just stay away frm humans. Even Emily to a degree was tame with others. But this one doesn't seem to care at all.

It was also clear that it was one of Emily's kind. A slit mouth Yokai in fact, not to mention they describe her for having dark skin and the same hair type as they do. 

They thought that Emily knew her but she didn't.

this was getting out of hand anyway. And they needed to to stop that Yokai before she does kill somebody.

So the church and the witches had a meeting in the pastor study.

"So, what are we gonna do about that Yokai" Jannae wondered

"I say we rough her up a little, she won't dare trying to do anything after that" Matilda suggested

"No, that will just make it worse" Emily said"I know that vengeance and if provoked all hell will break loose"

"she's right, we have to be careful about this"

"but how, how do we even deal with an outside world Yokai who has way more vengeance than fucking Emily!?" Hawthorne screamed

Apparently Hawthorne still had her human form, because after Jannae turned her into a Familiar, it was later found out that she was a witch.

So she's a witch and a familiar.

"AAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!"

"what was that?" Martha wondered

They all went over to the exist of the judged to find the spirits that Emily has been toying with, frightened with fear.

Emily lets them go for a little bit, but they seem to want to go back in her realm again.

"What happened?" Matilda groaned

"it's that Yokai, she tried to kill us!" Carol shrieked

"no wonder, all three of you are pieces of shit" Natalie huffed

"but its like she knew us before , it wasn't some random attack!"

"she's right?" Martha said"Did she say anything to you?"

"She said that she's waited decades for this moment" Her husband replied "And now that we're here, she'll do anything in her power to make us pay for our sins"

"Hmm, this gives me an idea" Matilda smirked

**************************************

"bait!" They screamed

"oh shut up, it's not like you'll die anyways" Emily scoffed"Just hang in there and once she comes we'll stop her"

Emily giggled and went with the others behind the bushes.

Minutes later they found her. Unlike Emily she only just had a mask for her mouth, wore a black suit and tie and had a clever in her hand. The spirits noticed her and shivered with fright of her presence.

"Who the hell is that!?" Carol shrieked

"huh?" Emily wondered"That's not her? "

"if it isn't the Yokai we're looking for, than who the heck is she!?" Natalie exclaimed

"So you were the ones she was talking about"the Yokai said in a cold voice" Very well, a shame that you're spirits, I would enjoy killing you, right dear?"

There eyes widened in shock, out came the Yokai they were looking for. One who was younger than the other, also had a face mask, but instead of a clever, she had a hammer instead.

"yes honey, now, how about we teach them a lesson"

"gladly, who should we torture first?"

"HOW ABOUT NO ONE!!" Emily shouted

The two turned to the sound to find Emily and her friends in attack position.

"you just fell for our trap!" Jannae smirked"Now you Vengeful demons, its time for you to stop!"

"I don't know who you two are, but whatever dirt you have for these people, deal with it in the after life, not on innocent people." Martha said"Please ladies, don't your hatred blind your common sense!"

"you side with these demons!?" The older one growled"You deserve to die for that!"

She went to charge at Martha, luckily Emily blocked her with her Scythe.

"You will not harm my friends!" She screamed before knocking her back

"Honey!" The youngest one yelled

"Now, it's time to figure out who you are once and for all" Emily said 

She ripped the mask off of the oldest one's face, but as she went to get a good look at her, she froze.

"Emily, what's wrong?" Tituba wondered

"...Dad?"

The oldest one gasped.

"Son?"

"Dad!?" Matilda said in confusion

The two looked at each other in shock, but when the oldest on notice her ring she began to go into tears.

"Dad!" Emily cried"It's me, Emmett, I'm alive!"

"Honey!" The youngest one exclaimed

She took off her mask and revealed herself to be in fact her mother the whole time. 

"Mama!" Emily screamed and ran up to her

Her mother took off her mask and smiled I. Relief to finally recognize her child again. She even looked at her teeth and they looked 100% clean. They hugged together with joy, finally reunited after all these years. Emily felt like some weight was finally lifted from her chest.

"Aw,that's wonderful" Tituba smiled

"Em-Emily, why, why are you helping those horrible people" Her dad said with shock

"don't they know what they did to you, you were unrecognizable!" Her mother cried"I was crying for years for you "

"I'm not helping them Mama" Emily "They're just bait to lure you out"

"I don't understand"

"you're scaring the humans, you see my friends own a church not far from here, and when your making them not want to come anymore"

"You're not human anymore" Matilda sighed"So in the human's mind,you're a threat "

"oh,I get it now" Her dad said"We're sorry about that, we just want to find our son"

Her mother turned to the spirits and growled in rage of them.

"and make these fuckers pay for their crimes!"she roared

" don't worry Mama, they're all under my control, so I can do whatever I want with them"She giggled" Right!?"

They nodded with fright.

"Oh" her parents said

"you can have them, I'm getting bored anyway, I going to Anne's house for butterfly catching, see ya!"

She made a portal and entered inside. 

"Well that solves this incident" Martha laughed"They'll come back to church in no time"

"Finally, I have so many pranks to throw on them" Jannae said with a devious smile

"and Tituba can cook again" she smiled sweetly

"Well, we need to prepare for tomorrow's service,you can come if you like" Martha smiled"I'm Martha kind, and this is my co pastor Matilda X, Tituba, Natalie, Jannae and Tituba"

"Martha...Martin!?" Emily's father gasped

"in the flesh" She smiled"Well, see you at service!"

They all left the spirits and the parents alone.

"Wait,don't leave us!" Carol screamed"Not with them!!"

"Martha please-"

"Now you demonic pieces of shit!!" The father growled"What in your right mind gave you the idea to kill a child!"

"Mr Till, please, we can explain-!"her Brother in law screamed

" I don't wanna hear it you racist pig!"she snapped"Just be lucky that your dead, because I would've killed you if you were! "

"What did my baby ever do to you!?" Her mother shouted

"She...blew a whistle" They shivered

But it didn't matter what they said, they were all fucked.

A part of them wish they stayed with Emily instead.


	34. Ichlings of a war

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Emily and her parents were guarding the cemetery they notice a Ichling sleeping in front of the one of the tombstones . she seemed quite harmless.
> 
> Until she woke up.
> 
> Apparently this Ichling isn't from Gensokyo either, and no one seems to know who she is, and whatever world she came from.

"So why do you protect this place dear?" her mother asked

"because someone has been stealing corpses in the human village, so I'm making sure that the thief doesn't come here, Especially during funerals." Emily said calmly"To be honest, I already know who it is"

"who is it?" Her father asked

"Orin, she's a cat Yokai who collects corpses and takes them to hell to fuel the light energy down there" she said"I found her trying to steal a corpse from the morgue, but the thing is that sue only steals bodies of evil people, so I gave her my toys soul, in return for her to leave the cemetery for a while."

"you gave away our bodies!" The souls screamed

"you don't deserve burial, you deserve torture"

The spirits just sighed, knowing that they couldn't win this argument.

As the three looked around the cemetery, they notice someone sleeping near a tombstone of an old man who passed away recently.

"Emily!" They all shouted

"what?"

"there's someone sleeping in here"

The others noticed the girl as well, Emily slowly walked over to her and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, you're not suppose to be here"

The girl opened her eyes and looked at Emily in confusion.

"can you leave please?"

However to everyone's shock, the girl growled in anger and attacked Emily unexpectedly. Her mother and father quickly rushed to save her by throwing the girl away from her.

"You monster!!!!!" She roared"I'll Kill you and the rest of your-!"

Beofre she could finish, Emily used her weapon to cut through her body, causing her to collapse to the ground.

Tituba screamed in horror of what she saw and rush to take girl inside. Leaving the others extremely confused.

A few hours later, Martha came to them and told them that she was awake and calm now. They went over to the guest bedroom to find the girl looking at a window.

"Ma'am, how are you feeling dear?"

"Ok" she said softly

"Sorry for what Emily has done, she was just defending herself, no one is suppose to be in the cemetery without permission." Matilda said

"Not to mention you attack my baby" Emily's mother huffed

The woman didn't respond.

"so, who are you, I'm Martha pastor of the church"

"..."

"maybe she isn't much of a talker" Tituba sighed

"If you're wondering dear, you're not human, you're an Ichling"Matilda said, fixing her glasses"you don't see it now because you made yourself human size is it not?"

Her eyes widen in response to that.

"Don't worry, Ichlings are friendly Yokai, they're like humans, but smaller"

The girl looked at her hand let out a warm smile.

"The curse is gone"

"What curse dear?" Tituba wondered

The girl didn't say much, but according to her, she waa from a different world, and there were certain people with abilities for no apparent reason at all. They can grow into giants and have massive abilities to do many things. However it came with a price, with only a few years to live. So In desperation she distant herself from her friends and died alone. 

According to her, her world was filled with chaos and enslavement, and many people died because of it, so in order to end the chaos. She did something drastic to end the world all together.

That was all she would say, because in her words.

"I don't want to talk anymore about it, it hurts me every time I think about what would've happened if my friends never lived free"

Martha respected her decision and allowed her to stay in the church. She asked the girl about what she wanted to be called.

"Just call me Eve"She said softly

So Eve became a new member of the church, helping Tituba with preparing food for the congregation. 

And everything was at peace, for now.

Because unaware to them, a person was watching her the whole time in the lake nearby. The strange person squinted there eyes beofre hiding behind a tree.

" so that's were you've been hiding, after all these years"she said"You have no idea how many other miss you, but don't worry, I won't tell them, yet, but one day you won't be able to hide, and we'll take you back to where you belong "

She threw something at the window and quickly dived into the water to not be spotted. Eve ran outside to figure out what it was, and when she saw it she immediately froze.

"no way, there's no way" she said with fright "This has to be some joke!"

But atlas she couldn't say anymore, and just placed the strange item into her pocket. Her mind wondering who would the such a item for her to see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eve is an Ichling, a person who is able to become small, normal size and gigantic. Not much is know about her, but Martha suspects that she must if been part of a world full of pure evil since her passive behavior towards humans has effected her humanity a bit.
> 
> But she can be very nice as well. Though has a hard time liking Emily, finding her extremely creepy. 
> 
> But everyone in the church feels like that.


	35. Unwanted Visitors

Morning of spring, Emily and Eve were going out fishing near the river by the cabin. Eve was in her tiny form, looking from her shoulder. Martha needed the fish for some spell she was doing, and Matilda was preoccupied, Emily's parents were torturing the souls, while Tituba was not here. So they had to go out instead.

Eve started to beat me more comfortable with Emily, not realizing why she acted the way she did. However Martha did say that her uncomfortableness is not unusual, since many of them still feel that around her. Especially when she's in her vengeful state.

"So where did you come from?" Emily asked

"...You wouldn't understand"

"I can, I'm not frm her either, neither is the others"

Eve got off of her and went to human size, looking down at the water in silence.

"Paradis"

"What is that place?"

"it's an Island, my home"

"I'm from America, it's a country"

"what is it like there?"

"There's my family, my friends, my schoolmates, my teachers, however my mama told me that not everyone was nice, I learned why that hard way"

"why would those spirits hate you so much?"

"because I don't look like them, I'm darker than them and they hate me for it, they believe they're superior to me, and at the time it was normal for people like me to be killed"

"...I can relate"

"Huh?" She said in confusion "How, you look just like Natalie, you would be 'superior' "

"No, I wouldn't"

"that makes no sense to me"

"You see Emily I'm an Eldian, no one likes people like me because of my ancestors, and they would do anything to get rid of us"

"that doesn't seen fair"

"Do you think they care, many of my friends and family died because of this mess, so I had no choice but to end it all"

"Did you destroy the others?"

"Yes and No, however, I did destroy the world, I had no choice, I couldn't bear seeing my friends becoming slaves, so I did the only thing I could do"

"and you died because of it"

"no, I died a few years later, it was part of the curse, I only had a few years to lived, so I had to push everyone away, to allowed them to not become absolutely in grief"

"Gee, I wouldn't want to live there"

Unexpectedly, the fishing line was pulled down into the war.

"I got a bite!" She shouted

She tried to real it in, but it was too heavy, so Eve went behind her and began to help her pull the rod up.

"almost...There!!" Eve screamed

It took a while but they were able to reel in the fish. Or at least that's what they thought it was.

Instead of a fish, it turned out to be a mermaid.

"Aw man, it's just a Yokai" Emily groaned"Come on Eve, let's go to a different lake"

"right" Eve agreed

The two girls left leaving a mermaid lying on the dirt ground. She opened her eyes and stared directly at Eve, as if she wanted them to leave.

"No more games, it's time to commence the plan"

"Good grief, I thought there only one mermaid in Gensokyo" Emily groaned

"one?"

"Ahuh, she only lives in misty lake, so I don't understand why a mermaid like her being in a stream, she's asking to be accidentally eaten."

As they kept on walking, Even slowly began to feel strange, like someone was watching them.

"Eve, are you okay?"

"we're not alone"

Emily took out her Scythe and circles around the area. Minutes later, a group of people covering in hoods swooped from the trees.

"Ah!" They screamed

"Who are these guys!?" Emily shivered

"I don't know" Eve said nervously

"You're surrounded, please return the woman at once!" Someone shouted

"the fuck?" Emily said with confusion "Why do you need Eve for, she's just an Ichling, can you please move out of our way, you're scaring me"

But they didn't listen and just kept going closer, and closer until in desperation, Emily opened a portal and took Eve inside. Closing the portal from behind.

The people were shocked.

"what the..." Someone else said

Meanwhile, the two girls went inside of the cabin, where Martha was preparing for the spell.

"what's the matter you two, did you get the fish?"

"No!" Eve shouted"But someone's trying to get us!"

"they wanted Eve for some reason"

"It's probably just the witches playing a prank on you" Natalie sighed as she prepared the food

"I don't know, they seemed oddly serious" Emily shook her head

Then they a knock on the door. Martha got up and went over to it and opened it wide.

"uh, may I help you?" She asked in a calm voice"...Huh, now one's here"

She closed it shut and shrugged in response.

"See, its just the witches"

The two let out a sigh in relief, at least it was merely prank and nothing more.

However Eve slowly began to feel odd.

"is something wrong?" Matilda asked

"I don't know, I just feel I knew those people from somewhere, I don't really remember, it was years ago"

"Could it be your friends?" Emily wondered

"at this rate, I don't think friends is the right choice"

"Eve, what's going on?" Martha asked sternly "I feel like you're not telling us the truth, it's okay dear, we won't discourage you"

As Eve struggled to tell her friends the truth, they all suddenly heard a loud barn coming form outside. They dash out of the cabin to see what it was, but to only be greeted by those hooded people again.

"Hand her over!" They demanded

"Uh, are those the people you two were running from?"

"yes" they both said nervously

"What do you people even want with her?" Matilda asked, fixing her glasses "Going through all this trouble just for an Ichling, unless you come from the same world as she was"

"You are correct" one said"We do know her"

"Eve, do you have any idea who they are?"

She shook her head.

"Then you probably got the wrong girl"

"Matilda, no" Eve said softly "They're not wrong, buy even so even if they are looking for her, they can't, she's already dead"

Without hesitation she darted off. The hooded people went after her.

"Uh oh" Natalie said nervously "We need to save her!"

"Quick, follow me!" Emily shouted and they dark very to the path where she ran

Meanwhile Eve was on the run, jumped through trees and hiding in bushes, but the people were still in her trail so she made herself tiny and hide inside of a tree.

She could hear the others running pass her, giving her a chance of relief that they were off her trail. For now.

***********************************

"Eve!" Martha shouted"Eve!"

"EVE!!!!" Emily screamed

"Where could she be?" she sighed

"in that tree" Natalie said pointing a tree with a small hole inside

"What makes you say that?" Matilda wondered

"because I could hear crying coming inside of there."

"I can here it too" Emily said

They all ran over to the hole and peeked inside and saw Eve sobbing in a corner.

"Are you okay sweetheart?" Tituba asked softly

"No!" she cried"I'm not!"

"Eve, what where those people after you for?" Martha asked"Please tell us, it will make it easier if you get it off of your chest"

"...I can't, I'm sorry..."

"Hey ladies!"

Everyone turned around to find two fairies. One was younger while the other was older, the younger one was cheerful while the other was more kept to herself.

"Kennedy, Johnson?" Martha gasped"What are you two doing out here?"

"We just came out for a stroll!" Kennedy smiled

"And we also got lost" Johnson added

"You don't have to say that!" She whined

"Of course I had to"

"Look, this isn't a good time to talk right now" Matilda said"We got an Ichling with problems with old friends "

"Oh, what happened?" Kennedy asked

"We don't really know to sure, but according to Eve, they use to be friends"

"Oh dear, I hope you figure out a way to help, is she from the outside world too?"

"No" Emily said"She's from a different dimension, according to her she's from paradis, and that place is filled with human eating giants-"

"Giants!?" She gasped loudly

"Huh, do you know something?" Martha wondered

"Okay Emily, Where is Eve from again?"

"Paradis"

"...Oh shit, I can't believe this is happening"

"What is it?" Johnson asked

Using her magic she made a book appear from thin air. She skimmed through it until she let out a giggle.

"Well ladies, we got ourselves a case of fiction fever!"

"Fiction fever" They all said with a groan

"It's a term that means, in one world a certain person is real, but in another world it's fiction!"

"so what you're saying is that, Eve is based on a character?" Martha asked

"Maybe, she did mention a curse right?"

"Yeah" Emily said softky

"Hmmm, does she have brown hair?"

"Yes"

"Can turn big?"

"yes"

"Committed genocide for the sake of saving the world?"

"Yeah"

"Then boom, you got your answer!"

"I don't get it, what does this mean?"

"It means I know how to fix this" she smirked"All we need to do is find those people and show them this book"

"Excuse me?" Eve asked"Mind if I read it?*

"Sure"

Kennedy opened the book for her and let her read a few pages, it was not until minutes later when she gasped in horror.

"How did this book...what the hell!?"

"Yep, this is going to work just fine!"

*******************************************

The plan worked out like this, Eve waa going to be bait for the hooded people and as they are about to get her, Martha and the others would confront them with the book.

And just as planned they came. 

They all stood in front of her, blankly looking at her tied down state.

"Found you, now how about we talk about what happened at-!" One of them tried to say

"You won't be talking about anything!" Martha shouted

Everyone surrounded the group, all armed with their powers and weapons, as the Kennedy, she only just had the book.

"Caught ya!" She smirked "Now before you try to do something crazy like go attack us, please read this book and you will finally understand why it had to be done"

They all looked confused but surprisingly took the book and read it, minutes later they looked back at Eve, now less tense that before.

"You push us away because you didn't want us to grief for your death?" Someone said

Eve just nodded. 

It was just enough for the hooded people to take the hoods off at expose their true faces, old friends of hers now completely now tears. Matilda freed Eve from the restrains and allowed them all to hug it up tearfully.

"Aw, how sweet" Tituba smiled

"Okay Kennedy, what book were you talking about?" Natalie asked

"here, take a look" Kennedy smiled and handed her the book

Natalie looked at the title and read...

"Attack on Titan?" She read"What the hell is that?"

"you'll see, it's actually pretty good"

"Weird how a book has more pictures than words" she grunted"And why is this backwards? "

"Japanese mangas, different I know"

"Okay, I'll give it a look"she sighed"Kennedy, how did you know that this book was about Eve and her friends?"

"Paradis, Giants...it wasn't that hard, plus I know a person who is also a character in a book"

"Really, who?"

"You should know, you read Shakespeare haven't you?"

"Yeah"

"Then its Othello"

"Oh..."

Although Emily was happy that her friend was alright, but there was still one thing tick in in her mind.

Who the hell was that mermaid at The river?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this fanfic
> 
> Please like and comment
> 
> But the way, I'm just experimenting on things. 
> 
> So don't expect anything good from this.


End file.
